Donna Amazoness
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: Fem!Tsuna was found by Rory Mercury who entrusted her to the Warrior Bunnies upon seeing the hidden power within the lost little otherworlder. When the empire attacked her new home, she let out flames of rage, burning her people's enemies down. Years later, she is now heading for Alnus on a mission...only to learn its Earth, and her other heritage will definitely come caling!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl of Flames

 _Its a sea of flames caused by a cry of outrage and anger coming from a little girl._

 _It burned all the men that dared to come, plunder and enslave._

 _Strangely, while some beautiful, furry rabbit-eared women are in the way, they weren't burned at all. Just the men._

 _The plains smelled of burning grass and flesh._

 _It took the women quite a while to calm the little girl down...but victory was seized through flames of rage as to why they were attacked when they hadn't done anything wrong._

 _The warriors had to teach her how cruel the world was beyond her innocent beliefs, and on that same day, her innocence was shattered._

* * *

Her name is Tsunami. Sawada Tsunami.

People keep calling her by family name which was fine because its how it works in Japan. But she had to tell her minders and teachers that her real name was Tsunami and Sawada was in fact, her family name. So the bunnies began calling her Tsunami so the misconception has been cleared.

She became a skilled warrior though she's not as strong as the bunnies. She was however, at the very peak of her physical condition her age can afford her, mastered skills a young warrior must know. Skilled in swords, archery and combat.

But since discovering her powers at age ten, she had to figure out how to work her powers...and became a skilled Flamemaster, providing heat and warmth without hurting anybody when she wants, and burning things she wants gone or dead. Her instincts also sharpened since...that she found a lot of wells in the plains, making Queen Tyuule want a rapid population expansion to increase territory so all the wells Tsunami found are theirs, not that of a rival tribe's. With that much water, their life would be more comfortable!

She even found an iron mine into the mountains, burning rock away for iron, and the bunnies came in masses to bring the loot home to forge as weapons and armor incase the stupid empire came back for round two.

The Warrior Bunnies are a type of beastmen, humanoid rabbit women.

There's rarely any males as all births are always girls. Thus, if any male bunny was born, he was treated preciously, for his child shall become a Purebred Bunny who will become Queen of the Tribe. Due to this, he's only allowed to have one daughter with his mate. Extra litters have to be killed to avoid rivalry and splitting their tribe in half over which queen to favor.

They all live in straw-roofed dwellings similar to a Bure. Thus cooking and washing had to be done outside. But for the Queen of the Tribe, she lives in a much bigger house, tended to by servants.

Diet was simple. Meat. Always meat.

Bunnies don't farm.

Their homeland, the Northeastern Plains have endless prairies of grass. No river for irrigation. Impractical. So instead, they raise livestock, hunt, or sneak into villages and steal their harvests as sneakily as possible if they want variety in diet. But that can only be possible every harvest season so until then, meat, meat, meat all the way!

Boiled, or roasted, it doesn't matter.

Sometimes, Tsunami misses actual cooked food but she cannot be picky. The bunnies only knew how to boil and roast. That's it.

But when they steal harvests, Tsunami lets her instincts work, and try to make something sembling a hotpot or stew. While homecooked meals are normal for her, for the bunnies, she ahem, 'invented new tastes'. She thus studied how to cook.

She discovered on her own how to stew, simmer, steam and bake, and exploit stolen condiments.

Thus they had a variety in diet now after teaching the bunnies how to cook. Diet now was more delicious.

For clothing, they wear woven fabric with fur sewn into it or skins of enemy bunnies. Bunnies have no need for shoes...but Tsunami does. Thus she goes into town by herself, and buy shoes that fit her...after stealing money of course.

As far as Education went, its knowing how to read, write, architecture-math and money-math. That's it. After that, they learn how to spin, how to weave, how to sew...things needed to keep a village running and providing everyone's needs. Impractical things weren't worth learning. But when they reach a certain age...

They were taught how to pleasure a man, and themselves.

Because male bunny births are extremely rare, families are a strange concept as well as romance to them. For them, pleasuring a man is merely for the sake of child-making. And children are raised as women of the tribe. Regardless of race, they'll be that man's partner until they get pregnant, then leave him once his usefulness is done.

Well, this was one thing Tsunami can relate to. Her father is hardly ever home thus its her mother who mostly raised her. If he was EVER home, he was drunk on his boxers on the couch, and loads of laundry hung out to dry in their backyard. When he was around, mother tends to forget she existed unless its mealtimes and her father hardly pays her any attention. Or was he really her father? If he was, he'd have cared for her more so sometimes, her mutinous mind would think, he's her mother's boyfriend bumming off meals, making her do his laundry and probably get money from her in exchange for a 'fantasy romance' she can't have as a single mother.

She hated him.

Tsunami, now a warrior of the tribe even if she was human, was an honorary kin thanks to the Apostle who brought her to them, Rory Mercury. She was the Apostle of Emroy, an immortal demigoddess granted divine powers by her lord.

Speaking of divinity, due to their way of life, the bunnies worshiped two gods, Emroy, the God of Death, Madness, War, Violence and Crime and Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld and Afterlife.

The bunnies live a life of violence. A life she is not allowed to partake as she was entrusted to them by Rory and she can't fight off a bunny in combat even if she pushed herself hard in training. Their bodies were that different. At least Tsunami is the strongest human female. She would make a wonderful warrior indeed.

Her job in the village was seeking Water, and Resources. Then being human, infiltrate villages for news.

But the news she brought back, were shocking one day.

'Your majesty, the Empire hired many Sages to open a Gate in Alnus to invade and plunder the other world, only to be slaughtered effortlessly by the very world they wanted to plunder.' Tsunami reported. 'The otherworlders seem to be called 'men-in-green' by almost everybody, specializing in explosion magic that made short work of 60000 men from a Coalition Army Force!'

'Hmmph, it benefits us either way.' said Tyuule with a scoff, resting her head on the back of her hand. 'Their stupidity will lead them to be killed by themselves and less irritants to annoy us in the future.' she smiled at the news. Before her was the girl who burned off an army out of anger and hatred due to being attacked simply for plunder and slavery, and awakened the power Rory knew she had sleeping within her. Tsunami was too kind and a shy girl yet that day three years ago shattered her pure, innocent view of the world after about a year of peace with them, and awakened her warrior's spirit with a grudge against the Imperial Empire. She became a Flamemaster and somehow gained an uncanny ability to locate resources and improved their sustenance.

Her value was very high as a result as an informant. She can blend in anywhere and nobody would suspect a young girl of being a warrior and spy.

But this second news got the bunnies horrified.

'They said the Flame Dragon is awake!' Tsunami gasped out in fear, 'It attacked Coda Village near Alnus but the Men-In-Green managed to lop an arm off but didn't kill it! It could be anywhere!'

'And we're sitting ducks out here in the plains!' Tyuule fumed while horrified at the idea as considering the layout of their village, its a giant plate full of snacks! 'We'll evacuate to the woods immediately! Tsunami, your task is to go to Alnus for information! We will arrange for a network of spies to make reaching information easier.'

'Yes, your majesty!'

That was how she left with a group of bunnies.

There were seven with her but her company is getting less and less the more they pass towns.

Until finally, she's all alone in traveling to Alnus by herself.

'...its lonely by myself here but I got my duties...' she muttered.

Using her instincts, she reached the hilltop but...

Her jaws dropped.

The familiar structures of temporary housing.

The flagpole of pure white cloth and a red circle in the middle.

The familiar features of Japanese.

'N-no way...the men-in-green are...Japan?!' she squeaked, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Excuse us miss...' a soldier approached to her in awkward local tongue and she screamed, 'Watashi wa nihonjin desu!'

Cue disbelieving looks thrown at her.

'Haaaaai?!' nearby soldiers yelped incredulously.

She was taken to General Hazama Soichiro's office.

'So ojousan, are you really Japanese?' he asked her skeptically but hopefully because when the Gate in Ginza opened, captive citizens are a possibility he feared she's one, but she was armored and armed with swords made for her making it unlikely.

'Yes but I lived here for four years now I'm starting to forget even hiragana and katakana but I can still speak...I'm Sawada Tsunami.' said Tsunami. 'I was Grade 3 when I ended up here.'

'8-9 years old?!'

'...8.' Tsunami squeaked. 'It happened when I'm chased by my bullies as usual.' she moped. 'Because I was clumsy in school and had trouble learning, everyone made fun of me and started bullying me...I always had to run.' she said softly. 'Nobody stood up for me and I had no one. Not even the so-called responsible adults in school.' she said bitterly. 'It got so bad I begged my mother to always pick me up but one day she couldn't make it because she got called over by some friends...I turned left in Takagi street and next thing I know, I'm on this very hill that long ago.'

'My god, a Gate appeared where you lived?!' even worse, it can appear at random without warning...! General Hazama and nearby soldiers did not like that notion one bit as anything's possible.

'Hai. My town is Namimori.' said Tsunami. 'I live with a single mother, Sawada Nana.'

What followed was a video-recorded interview about her life in Earth and at the Special Region in order to study her mentality by Psychologists before they can give a full-report to their superiors and the Government. Tsunami was a horribly-bullied girl with a festering resentment to her hometown and her own family situation, then life with a tribe of amazons...yup, they need to work on this girl before sending her back to Japan, and making Japanese authorities in concern and her mother watch this video and a long talk involved.

A scramble ensued to confirm Tsunami's claims. It took a whole day to get details from a Missing Person's Report, her profile and address...and three days of getting people to come to watch. One, a young girl wanted justice. Two, she has issues and three, she's a trained amazon capable of fighting AND killing, and very loyal to her adoptive community who were 'more human than Namimori'. There's even the fact that her upbringing combined with amazon lifestyle, Tsunami has no concept of family and love(due to a selectively-oblivious mother and bunny life). Friendship, loyalty and comradeship yes, much to her mother's horror when she heard how Tsunami really felt about their family. The DepEd and Social Services then got on the Namimori Mayor's case, about paying a personal visit to Tsunami's old elementary school and talking to 'the adults who did nothing' and possibly, get their license suspended or revoked as they can't even discipline and protect children under their care as per their duty as teachers.

In another video to demonstrate her skills against their strongest guy, her ability was that of a berserker assassin but unlike real berserkers, she clearly has tactical ability, but no actual fighting experience but even then, it took their guy quite the long while to pin her down! And that was in an all-out fight in a twenty-minute match! Sure she's armed with sticks, but she occasionally used her flames.

Then another problem rose.

'Iemitsu is really her father!' Nana sobbed. 'He's working overseas and barely has time to visit! B-but I can't believe he doesn't even pay her attention when he's actually here...no wonder she thought he's my freeloading boyfriend and her 'real father' long ago dead! But he told me to tell her he became a star!'

'Er, we'll have to confirm that with a blood test to really convince her ma'am.' said a Social Service Worker wryly, shaking her head. 'Your husband's questionable behavior towards your daughter and within your home cemented this belief of him.' she said to Nana's mortified horror. 'At this point we have no idea who to believe, her or you unless we get a blood test.' she told the dismayed mother.

'If it matches, its a tough road to reconciliation. If it doesn't, you and Tsunami-chan are _in dire need of counseling real bad_ , and you should perhaps, find a real husband who would love the both of you and be a good husband and father, and move to a new home as Namimori...well, your daughter learned Fire Magic she might commit arson as revenge we really wouldn't want her in a Juvie Center.' Nana's legs felt like jelly and sank on her knees. 'Please think and consider. She who was once a weak, helpless tormented girl now gained power to strike back. Anyone will tell you her revenge will be through arson or worse, burn her tormentors to death or kill them with a lethal strike and to Tsunami-chan, murder is normal as she grew up with amazons while to us Earthlings, its a severe crime. She'll be our toughest customer yet.'

With that, Nana was taken by another counselor assigned to her.

The Case of Sawada Tsunami was indeed, a big problem.

She was an Earthling who learned Fire Magic out of desperation or be murdered/enslaved by the Imperial Empire and female slaves usually end up as Sex Slaves. She burned thousands of men to death to save her village thus became a valued member of the community and gained privileges, especially when she was a trained warrior but not allowed to participate in Tribal Wars as she's no match against a Bunny. But she definitely assassinates and thieves! If she returns to Earth the way she was, what's stopping her from having her revenge in the worst way possible after years of getting bullied? She was also proof that those who went 'Kamikakushi' and never found end up in other worlds, if not kidnapped. Kidnapped victims are usually found after some years and murder victims are found within days but Tsunami was a Kamikakushi.

They had to ask Sage Cato to 'teach her properly' as her magic manifested as Fire its possible she could learn other magic.

Thus Tsunami lives with her Counselor in the Military Base, learning magic for six hours a day, and counseling and tutoring for the rest of the day as she was starting to forget even hiragana and katakana, grammar included! She also has to teach the language. Letters, phrases, words, terminology and grammar often used, as well as math. It was also scary that for clothes, she and her adoptive tribe wear skins of their killed enemies so she's actually wearing _Warrior Bunny pelt_ under her armor!

Due to getting creeped out, she was outfitted with proper underwear and a cute dress with matching footwear.

That, and she has to report to their Spy Ring every week, thus she would travel to Italica where her contact was, a great opportunity to talk to a Warrior Bunny.

They met a sassy bunny with brown and cream coloring named Delilah, posing as a waitress. She was beautiful and...incredibly busty on her shapely body. Their meeting and conversation is to be recorded by a video camera.

'Whoa, the men-in-green are actually your countrymen?! Wow!' Delilah exclaimed, wide-eyed, her ears twitching.

Through translation, Delilah understood that in a few weeks or months from now once Tsunami re-masters Japanese and catches up on lessons, she would go back to Earth as mandatory because she has a worried mother on the other side, but Tsunami worries how Tyuule might react since she was a valuable asset to their village.

'Come on, don't be such a downer, you did a lot for us already.' Delilah reassured her. 'You found us thirty wells that can keep us happy for more than a thousand years, and several mines we'd need in life! She'll surely let you go once word reaches her. I better go contact Griine next town over.'

With that promise, Delilah left Italica in a hurry after obtaining scrolls from Tsunami in a plastic bag she claimed, was waterproof but can be easily torn-apart to get to the scrolls as the plastic bag was tied up real tight.

'Wow...first was Captain's taste in girls and now we meet an actual monster girl...' Kurata Takeo, Sergeant squealed in delight. 'Are there other girls?!' he asked Tsunami excitedly.

'Well, you're in luck because Italica has many Beastman Tribes here because the late Count Colt Formal likes them like you do they're very welcome in his domain.' Tsunami deadpanned. 'You'll see a lot of them here had we stayed longer but for now we're only here for a short time. If you were assigned here you'd see a lot.'

Kurata squealed like a fanboy, much to the sweatdrops of his team and her counselor Mrs. Takahashi.


	2. The Troubled Town

The Troubled Town

Timeline was a week after the Ginza Incident, the JSDF pitched camp and waited for a second assault just incase.

Just incase indeed, when there's a massive army hours before sunrise and they hadn't known that, it was a good thing they kept vigil.

Then a week of setting up camp, the Third Recon Team and other Recon teams discovered an elf, and took in refugees on that same day, and fought a freaking **dragon**.

Then three weeks later, ending the month of August, well into September 3rd, a Japanese Girl came to spy on the JSDF wanting to see who came to the world on orders of her foster tribe only to learn that its her own countrymen who came!

She came with complications. Issues from childhood and her upbringing that she was a soldier in all but rank, unsaid, but understood. But she was a very skilled fighter and _shudder_ , killer but thankfully, while possessing the mentality of one, has yet to blood her hands. Her fit of unconscious rage three years ago did _not_ count to the JSDF.

She's taken into custody but as she is now, cannot return to Earth to overcome her issues, and finishing tutoring as well as still has a sense of duty to her foster tribe, even if there's a pair of bunnies in the camp they made housing for and Tsunami sleeps in the vacant sleeping quarters in the base. And because she was tanned with skin damage from too much sun with frizzy, dry hair, steps had to be taken.

She chopped her hair very short, only to her dismay that they spiked up much to comical hilarity. To undo the damages to her skin as she's had too much damage according to check-up, she had to take a lot of supplements whether vitamin or vanity, and use conditioner in her hair. Her diet was also altered to help things along...and Tsunami instinctively used her magical energy to 'make her body absorb and work it faster' for quicker results...and in a couple weeks, she was a shade paler and her hair starting to improve. A couple months more she'd regain her old looks as a child wherein she has the same shade of fair skin as her mother, and for her hair to be on acceptable levels of condition for a female.

Right now, after three months and three weeks...she, Tuka, Lelei and Rory learned Japanese, squeezing in as much time as possible and it helps that there's a translator in Tsunami to make progress faster. And by writing down notes and photocopied, it can be distributed to the other refugees for them to study on their own time.

But Tsunami has other lessons to catch up to, in order to prepare for Junior High School in two years. Here she's 13 but 12 in Earth as the Special Region, or Tokuchi for short is a year ahead of Earth. If she can squeeze in a year and half to catch up, all is well as she was a very fast learner, having started praying to the Goddess of Study, La for help so that she's ready to go home one day and hopefully, not bullied again...she had counseling every 8 pm to 9 pm after magic lessons from Cato after dinner.

She's the first-ever Earthling to have access to magic and magical powers. They thought she's here for so long that she gained the ability to. Five years is a long time.

And now...

'Oh, I'm free from school today because I'm on a mercenary job?' Tsunami perked up after breakfast, like a kid excited on a field trip.

'Yeah.' said Itami. 'Lelei's group decided to harvest Wyvern Scales for sale to purchase needs and save up some cash to rebuild Coda Village. They said it'd amount to 200 Sinks and 4000 Denari...what do you think would be the equivalent?'

'Hummm...1 Sink is something akin to 400.000 yen in value...' her soldier seatmates choked on their tea. 'That probably went higher since the continent lost a chunk of fortune here in Alnus that they presumed is taken for spoils...er, did you?'

'No we didn't, we have no use for foreign world money!' Yanagida snorted. 'Its useless in Japan even if its gold! So we just buried their belongings with their bodies.'

'Why not give them to the refugees instead?'

'Rory might not approve grave robbing.' Itami piped up.

'Meh, its cool. Emroy is the God of **Violence, Crime, Madness, War and Death**.' again, the soldiers choked. 'He's the god my tribe serves, along with Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld since hey, my tribe fights and dies on a daily basis either as a battle casualty or a victim of murder. Besides, sometimes people do bad to do good such as lying to protect others or stealing and hiding evidence from bad guys essential to expose them for their crimes and stuff. The world is a shade of gray, not pure black and white.' Tsunami snorted.

'And if grave robbing is for the sake of survival, why not? The dead have no use for treasure, the living do.' she explained. 'Emroy doesn't like...no, he despises hypocrites. What he likes in his faithful followers and his criteria in judging souls that go to him through Rory, his Apostle is that if they're willing to live, or more importantly die, by their own core principles, regardless of the odds or situation or the social stigma that will ensue. That one criteria that you pass, the JSDF can count on Rory-sama aiding you. But if you say one thing yet do another, meaning, you're a hypocrite...you really don't wanna know how Rory-sama will punish that. The most merciful would be a verbal tongue-lashing and abandonment at the worst timing possible, and the worst...well...leave that to your imagination.'

The soldiers exchanged looks.

'Yikes...' Kurata gulped.

'Well, at least I know I'm fine.' said Itami as he earned the stink eye from his colleagues. He's an unrepentant otaku who uses tax money for his hobbies. 'As long as everyone has their principles and sticks to their guns, it'll be OK as long as we mean it and don't change. That'll keep Rory happy right?'

'Yup.' Tsunami smiled. 'You'll be safe with a demigoddess if you do. And Rory-sama's presence siding with Japan would be valuable. For now she's watching over you guys for her Lord. If you guys gain their favor, good for you.'

'Heee...then what about Denari?' Furuta asked her.

'1 Denari is enough to feed a person for five days.' said Tsunami. 'Again, with a massive fortune buried in this hill and money shortage, that value can possibly rise again. Who knows how the Senate will decide that, they haven't announced anything yet.'

'Let's see...feed a single person for five days...' Furuta took out a paper and wrote down the words 'What I usually buy to eat for a week' and its this:

10 kg of rice= 2200 yen  
Eggs= 600 yen  
Loaf of Bread- 140 yen  
Jar of Nutella- 720 yen  
1 pack of Ham= 75 yen  
1 pack of Bacon= 75 yen  
1 kg of Meat= 10500 yen  
700 g of Fish= 5054 yen  
1 pack of 7 tea= 300 yen  
1 pack of 3 green vegetables = let's say 300 yen and I purchased for a week  
1 pack of 3 root vegetables = let's say 98 up to 198 yen and I purchased for a week  
1 bundle of vegetables = 200 yen and I purchased for a week  
Head of Cabbage= 198 yen and I purchased for a week

Condiments NOT included

Total = 24264

'...in my case its this since it takes me over two weeks to buy new condiments anyway.'

'Humm...that's about 5736 _less_. Your menu is wallet-friendly by standards.' said Tsunami to his surprise, seeing the grocery list. 'And for a family, ideal Salary for a month depends on how many children they have for food, and 30 for taxes though you only pay taxes once every six months so the rest of your pay goes to your savings. An ideal pay for a person, is at least 70 Denari a month for a comfortable life. Tax alone is highway robbery...'

'Heee...'

'I'm just glad we bunnies never had money issues...we simply get what we want and need anytime we want.'

'...that's stealing.' Kurokawa sweatdropped.

'They hate human society and how it works. Our lifestyle is thus, what I told Hazama-san on my interview.'

'Er, we don't know that.' said Katsumoto.

'Our life is based on getting resources to keep us running. Food, clothes, weapons and construction materials, everything else is irrelevant since if not making clothes or forging weapons, they educate their kids, and train the rest of the hours away to stay in shape. That's pretty much it because Warrior Bunnies are ahem, desirable for you-know-what.' her seatmates made a face.

After seeing Delilah in Italica some weeks back, they could understand why the Empire tried to enslave them. Delilah was beautiful with a body any Playboy Girl or any woman working in the porn industry would kill to have and fail in plastic surgery while the bunnies have the assets in a beautiful, natural way. The thing is, said beauty, is vicious worth seven of a single Special Forces Operative in top, peak condition.

If Tsunami alone can give trouble to the strongest guy in Alnus, a bunny, when asked to demonstrate her physical abilities...yep, a bunny is seven times stronger than a man in top condition with superhuman capabilities. The only reason they had trouble with the empire was because of their low numbers and exhaustion gets them caught and killed. They can even dodge gunfire and have night vision!

xxx

After breakfast, the soldiers went to the Armory to get armed and loaded while Tsunami put on her armor. Only this time, instead of dressing like her fellow bunnies, she wears it under her clothes, which was a fancy pink, hip-length top that seems a size bigger in the torso area and a two-layered pleated light purple skirt that made it deceptively look like a single dress and black stockings and vivid pink boots with a headband on her head. Her blades sharpened for her in the armory before leaving with the 3rd Recon, and the other girls. She ran outside with the team securing her sword belt around her waist.(Road Kamelot's pink dress in Sheryl's mansion)

'Humm~humm~humm~heeey Tsuna-chan, are we gonna meet monster girls this time?' Kurata asked Tsunami excitedly.

'That depends on our schedule Kurata-san.' Tsunami shrugged. 'Not up to me so ask Itami-san.' Kurata looked at Itami.

'Well, we have a whole day since we got shopping to do.' said Itami. 'Nothing else on schedule so after our jobs, we can do whatever before going home as long as we're not drunk or Higaki-sansa's gonna get aneurysm.'

'Awright!' Kurata cheered.

'So girls, what does the camp need?' Itami asked the other girls.

'Well, groceries we could use to make food that can last at least for days each time so what's a month's worth of goods lasts longer.' said Lelei. 'We'll be preserving what we could while forced to eat the rest within two days each cooking. And bread lasts a week so we'd need bread-making materials.'

'Is there an oven in the camp?!' Kuribayashi asked her incredulously. Last she checked, they didn't leave machines in camp...

'Oh, the bunnies made one based on my design back home.' said Tsunami. 'A little crude, but at least the river bottom is clay which is convenient...we dug out a lot of clay, formed it into a dome with a door inside, then a nice place for firewood to get things baking.'

'Wow, that's other world tech for you.' Itami meant 'ancient' as clay ovens ARE ANCIENT technology! The soldiers knew it, Tsunami knows it.

'By the way Itami-san, no traffic here unlike Japan, why not go faster?' Tsunami complained, 'This speed is just like wagons with running horses!'

'Ahaha, as much as we'd want to go fast, we can't because the road is kinda soft that if we hit the brakes, we'd slide and tumble over to the wayside which is a bad scenario and the government gave us these cheap cars so overheating is a risk too.' Kurata explained. That, and what was left unsaid was that the brasses aren't going to allow usage of expensive, more modern tech in a medieval world like this, when their WWII leftovers are nicely expendable and stuff nobody will miss, so they don't care if they wreck it as long as there's an explanation justification here just for formalities and records.

'Your bosses are such cheapskates!'

'Can't be helped, we're in Lost Decade.' said Kuwahara.

'Lost Decade? What's that?' Rory asked, interested in the terminology. Kuwahara had to explain what Lost Decade was to the natives. 'Ooh...' their economy was THAT bad?

'That's something students in College study so not anyone 18 years old below knows it.' said Kurokawa. 'Its the reason why things in Japan are so expensive but sadly our government still can't find a way out about that so we just put up with it.'

'Heee...'

'Hey guys! Smoke up ahead!' Kurata called out to his radio for two other cars to hear.

'Smoke?' Itami frowned as they saw a towering smoke up in the sky. 'Damn, that better not be another dragon attack...let's get a bit closer so we'd see and confirm.' they got a bit closer and with binoculars...its a town on fire, but no dragon. 'Phew. But that looks bad...from the road we're in, Italica's on fire, no dragon, and we got no clue why.'

'Bandit raid.' said Tsunami. 'With the empire losing a large chunk of its army in a span of three years, invading Italica is not feasible especially as nothing to gain out of it. However, bandits will gain something.' she pointed out. 'Money, women, and other things to plunder and loot. And to invade Italica, a 5000-population town, it has to be a big group.'

'I don't like that notion one bit.' said Itami. This mission already hit a snag!

xxx

Upon arrival, it was the aftermath and the town barely surviving from getting barged in as the gates look real bad off.

The townspeople were wary of them, so Tsunami had to draw a flaming message on the soil that read,

WE ARE NOT ATTACKERS! WE'RE HERE TO SELL COMMODITY BUT CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED? SHOUT IF YOU HAVE TO!

So they did, yelling about a massive bandit attack and after some debate, they were let in albeit reluctantly by Princess Pina Co Lada and they had to show that they really ARE here to sell dragon scales and some claws, and shown their shopping list as soon as they get money.

'But still, a bandit attack here when they'll get nothing. You just get all sorts of people these days.' Itami griped. 'The food and money they'll haul out won't last long as given their mentality, they'll spend it all in no time flat on excessive luxury before plundering again.' he said, talking to the Princess and her retinue. 'Sooo what's your plans since they'll clearly be back for Round Two?'

'We need to repair and resupply ourselves even if the people are begging me for a break...we're a bunch of militia and townspeople, nobody here is experienced in combat aside from four of us here.' Pina swore in frustration. 'We barely survived today and most of them still alive, and my reinforcements will be here in three days and we're not sure if they'll make it in time.'

The weird self-moving green wagon with black wheels carried the famed men-in-green that the townspeople's morale improved, along with the presence of a Sage, an Elf and _Rory the Reaper_. And an unknown pretty girl from wealthy stock carrying two short swords...which means the capability of the men-in-green(with two women among them at that) and the girl are unknown.

Pina doesn't like the unknown.

'We'd like to know your capabilities.' said Norma Co Igloo.

'Humm...well, we're the guys from Alnus Hill...' said Itami sheepishly that made the knights choke. That means these guys are the ones who wiped out the Coalition Army! 'And Tsunami over there is a trained, experienced killer despite how she looks.' he stated cheerfully. 'So we're deadly people in our own right even if its a few of us.'

In a way, the bit about Tsunami isn't a lie.

Ever since the bunnies came to Alnus, they took up residence in the base, only to help Tsunami train and to help the SDF be better fighters incase they lost their guns. They're also a great intel source of how to train female fighters without looking like she-hulks. When they saw what they mean through Marvel Comics, the bunnies named Ramaha and Tevanu were outright freaked out, yelling, 'What woman is willing to damage their beauty for **this**?!' and were totally disgusted!

Kuribayashi was 'three notches away' from marvel comic figure, apparently that Kuribayashi freaked out as she DOES want to get married someday.

Tsunami was sparring with Ramaha to improve her fighting skills using big brushes soaked in red paint in place of blades. If you got inked, that was the equivalent of getting slashed. The wider the line drawn, the deeper the injury in real life with real weapons. That's an idea...no wonder the bunnies are deadly fighters.

As for deadly even if its just a few of them? Double yikes, Hamilton thought, as the townspeople were begging Rory to help them save their town.

Having a demigod would be of help but...


	3. The Night of Blood

The Night of Blood

At Formal Mansion...

The architecture was European, confirming Tsunami's claims that this world, is Cultural Anachronism Stew.

The maids' outfits are maid uniforms from England in the 19th Century.

The Knights' outfits are northern european work. The JSDF looked up ancient armor but it seems the armor of nobility or those wealthy enough can afford 'better armor'.

'Hey, I still only see humans and still girls not my type...' Kurata muttered.

'Can't be helped, Italica's under siege they're out fortifying their storages while hiding them from the enemy.' said Tsunami. 'And of course, hiding their kids. Beastmen are valuable as slaves however despicable that sounds because prejudice is taken out on them, justifying slavery simply because they're not human.' she growled in disgust. 'The mere thought of it makes me want to burn these pieces of trash. I'll kill them all. Them and their ilk and their prejudiced bloodline down to the last infant.' she swore in deep bloodlust in a very frightening way of speaking that definitely promised death, unconsciously flaring her bloodline gifts through her rage and her bloodlust excited Rory while the others who felt it soaking the hallway shook in fear that gripped their hearts tightly and squeezing it.

'C-calm down Tsunami-chan, we're in a foreign setting!' Itami pleaded as they're about to arrive to an office.

'I can't calm...what did they do again to calm me down? I forgot...'

'Lelei, calm her down with magic pronto!' Itami cried urgently as Lelei raised her hand to mutter a spell and Tsunami looked dazed.

'Everything...will burn?' Pina gasped out anxiously and incredulously as the oppressive atmosphere was gone she could finally breathe easy.

'Three years ago, the empire attacked her village in the north. Her adoptive community.' said Kuwahara as Tsunami was boiling in anger, shaking while walking, and sparks are dangerously...sparking. 'The purpose was to enslave. Tsunami lost control and awakened her power for the first time, burning her village's enemies to death, unwittingly saving her village but she has no control they did something to calm her down. What her people did is unknown...'

'Wait a minute...the only record with that incident...the Warrior Bunny Village!' Norma exclaimed as the knights froze, knowing of the reports. 'She's adopted by Warrior Bunnies?!' four jaws dropped as the knights looked at Tsunami incredulously. That means...this young girl was the one who burned nearly 3000 men all by herself?

For Pina, while its OK to go to war with casualty, her brother got away alive horribly scarred from flames, half his body burnt and unable to sweat anymore he was effectively scarred, and overheating half of his body he wanted to cool down a lot. Due to his situation, nobody'd want to marry a scarred-effectively mutilated-man and his temper is at an all-time foul their father had to put him under House Arrest, forbidden to leave his mansion no matter the circumstance since he'll trouble all around him, and effectively replaced his servants with male ones...on Pina's private request, to protect them from his new foul personality and hired help is hard to come by!

With Zorzal effectively neutralized, Diabo is now Crown Prince of the Empire. And he was 'much nicer' if only he wasn't so paranoid and makes things complicated...just that, he has to watch out for retaliation.

'Yes. She's fiercely loyal to them and very kind to beastmen.' said Itami. 'The mere thought of anybody going after beastmen out of senseless prejudice will set her off. She'll burn anyone who claims to want slaves in beastmen. So while she's still out of it, watch what you say when she's nearby or you effectively jumped into your grave...she'll stop at nothing to kill you to protect beastmen.' he warned. 'No prejudice, got it?'

'...very well. We'll be careful...besides, we're not into that sort of thing!' Hamilton sputtered defensively.

'Good for you, too bad for idiots.' said Kuribayashi wryly, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. 'We don't believe in prejudice either, they just start unnecessary trouble nobody wants. We can't help what we're born as, y'know.'

xxx

And so...the planning continued while Tsunami was being held in check by Lelei until the surge of her flames subsided enough for her to wake up.

'...you OK? Lelei's soft-spoken voice asked her.

'Y-yeah...' Tsunami shook her head and she found herself on the couch. When she got up, a maid offered her tea which she took gratefully.

'You nearly lost it.' said Lelei. 'The others are in the talk of plans about the bandit raid.'

'I see...'

'But Tsunami...if you see bandits pour into the city...you might lose it again.' said Lelei worriedly. 'Your trauma...seeing armed bandits pour into Italica might trigger your memory of your village being razed and enslaved...'

'...' Tsunami pursed her lips. She nearly lost it. 'It was horrifying...seeing those kind to you fight to the death than be enslaved...Queen Tyuule paraded naked to humiliate her while their general said she willingly gave up for us to be spared and its a surrender or else...if everyone's down, what will happen to us kids back then? What will they do to us, if my magic never awakened on time and all adults are gone? Will they make us do _that_ when we're like, ten years old-below?' Lelei balked and the maid with them gulped. 'I'd rather do it with a man I like and chose, not some despicable bastard.'

'...perhaps its not wise if you join these types of missions.' Lelei advised. 'Until the day you're strong enough to overcome your trauma, going against invasions is unadvisable. Without a means to control your anger and trauma, you'd be burning everything in sight. Control your anger and redirect it elsewhere. Easier said than done but its the hardest thing to actually do for someone with a situation like yours.'

And she's right.

'I'll try to cool it.' said Tsunami. 'I'm a warrior. Its shameful of me to be held back by something like this. I should be the one fighting and protecting, not the one being protected. I'm old enough to be in war in Bunny culture if only as support.'

'Well, you'll be with me as a precaution.' said Lelei. 'As magic users, we're the long-range. The plan is...' Lelei explained the plans, but Tsunami's instincts were making her feel that everything will go wrong with that plan.

'Hey Lelei, war isn't something organized like moves on a chessboard...war is anything goes and the last group standing wins.' Tsunami frowned. 'This won't go as she planned. While we're stuck here, the enemy has an advantage of when to come while we're forced to stay up all night waiting for them, fatigue tolling on us and then they'll strike at our worst. We're at a disadvantage.'

'Itami told us that much in private.' said Lelei. 'He intends to teach the princess a lesson that in war...things don't always go as planned. Its a lesson she must learn the hard way.'

'There's that.' Tsunami sighed before chuckling and smirked. 'A lesson learned the hard way. Its clear she and those two others aren't soldiers. They're clearly just decorated nobles who got knighthood by position while the old guy with them smells of blooded steel...a veteran who knows what to actually do yet not even he can say no to the wishes of those who pays his paycheck. Sucks to be him but he's probably hoping for the same thing as Itami does while surviving this case in the process.'

'Those nobles are definitely going to learn the hard way.' Lelei deadpanned.

'Well, did you find a trader?'

'I did. But he locked up shop to protect the shop's money I couldn't make a trade...'

'Maybe later. Ah, let's go eat a lot before tonight since we won't have the opportunity to eat two hours past sunset...and a lot of coffee!'

'You mean that bitter thing the JSDF drinks?'

'Well, there's different types of coffee...some delicious, some very bitter but the tradeoff is a nasty kick to keep you awake waaay past midnight.' Tsunami grinned. 'We can always wash the nasty taste off with some nice sweets.'

Lelei made a face.

'The day I actually taste delicious coffee is the day Master stops being an idiot.' Lelei stated flatly.

'That'd be sooner than you think...' Tsunami smirked as Lelei nearly tripped on the carpet. 'Why you haven't had ones mixed with milk and chocolate yet. Those ones are to die for!'

xxx

Earth...

'So you made a decision, Sawada-san?' the counselor mused as she saw Sawada Nana leave her house and lock the gates...with some luggage.

'Yes...I want to catch up.' said Nana. 'I already lost four years of her life plus four months. Its a tough fight for me especially when she probably wouldn't want to see me...' she shuddered nervously. 'But I have to make up for everything even if it meant doing work in Alnus.'

'Well, just remember, Tsunami-chan is a trained amazon and a trained soldier. There are some things you can never stop her from doing, especially when she knows she can, and can't do it. The guys at the Gate speak highly of her and treat her as a colleague she's definitely a shoo-in after high school into the Military Academy, probably.'

'Tsu-chan, a soldier...' Nana gulped. 'If I picked her up instead of going to friends on that day...would things be different...? And if those teachers did their damn jobs would things have been different...' she shook in adult justified anger.

'Life deals us cards. Some good, some bad.' said her counselor. 'Tsunami-chan got bad cards in Earth but got good cards beyond the gate. She's doing too well in tutoring too so in two years she's ready for Junior High. Find a good place to relocate though?'

'...I'll try saving up the money since my husband has the deed to this house I can't sell it...'

With that, Sawada Nana said farewell to a lonely house

xxx

Italica...

Because Tsunami felt the attack would come 'extremely late beyond midnight', it took some convincing to let Pina order everyone but the Fletchers and weapons suppliers and some people to stand watch to sleep to have the energy to fight later and for the day watch to be able to rest and leave the rest to those fighting in the night.

Itami also called for reinforcements to be triple-sure.

They ate and slept, and when they woke up, they ate a lot again before going to their assigned posts.

'So that's how you feel? They'll have bad luck while we're stuck here with nothing to do?' Itami asked Tsunami.

'Yup. My intuition, ever since awakening my powers are always accurate. Too accurate since I sometimes feel 'something' warning or telling me to stop or suddenly I get ideas that turn out to be good...'

Delilah did say she found a lot of wells and mines if left alone that Tyuule gave her Honorary Kin status. She brought them a lot of wealth!

'Sooo yeah, we're sitting idiots here while the knights drew the bad luck. Buuut you're going to teach them a lesson that in war, there's no such thing as perfect plans?'

'Yup.' Itami nodded. 'The most we can do is get what intel we can, prepare all we got, so no regrets later.' he grinned. 'I'll let them stew over there for 15 minutes into the fight before we go rescue them.'

'You can have a pretty mean streak there taicho.' Kurata snickered.

'Royalty and nobility learn the hard way a lot no matter what world.' Itami shrugged. 'Making them do things our way with a great difference in social status will be a pain in the bum since they'll use it to say 'I'm right, you're wrong', so being subtly sneaky is the best way to go. So let's get ready, loaded and after giving them a scare, we rescue them with guns-a-blazing. Then Col. Kengun's airforce will strike fear into the princess so she wouldn't want to fight with Japan by seeing our country's military firepower firsthand.'

Itami may be the jovial, laidback, carefree cheerful taicho but he can actually be scary because as an Otaku, he is very genre savvy, and can definitely be capable of psychological warfare, his first targets being the Princess and her Knights.

'Hmm hmm! Don't mess with Japan.' Katsumoto grinned.

It was what everyone agreed on.

xxx

Later when a fire at the East Gate is confirmed, the 3rd Recon Team simply messed around and joked about.

'Er...how come they're pretty happy over there?' Rory wondered aloud, as not far from them, the 3rd Recon Team were playing cards and joking around!

'Well, its their way of passing time while driving a stake of fear into the hearts of the arrogant nobles, is all.' said Tsunami casually, using a whetstone to sharpen her weapons. '15-20 minutes, then we start pitching in. That's enough time for Col. Kengun to come here and be the final hammer to drive that stake in, base-deep.'

'Ooh, I like it.' Rory licked her lips. 'Intending to make arrogance pay a costly price! The question is, will they learn or not?'

'Well, reality is a cruel teacher who'll give remedial lessons any day of the week, month and year?'

Rory laughed.

After some time, they went to the East Gate to help fend off some of the bandits, and showed how deadly they all are.

'Tuka, Wind Mage for the bandits, ensure the archers' arrows gets through their deflection.' Tsunami instructed in what she calls her 'Enlightened Form'. 'Lelei, back Tuka up and watch her back as well as send out what you do best and make sure its very deadly. Rory-sama and I will just go crazy over these idiots.'

'OK!' Tuka and Lelei went off to the walls to help the townsfolk's arrows get through while Lelei fires explosive magic. Rory, Kuribayashi and Tsunami went mano-a-mano. Tsunami even sprouting wings of flames to fire flaming feathers as sharp, burning implements designed to stab and immolate at once, since her swords weren't...good enough against the broadswords of the bandits, combined with the weight and force applied when swung down by the beefier men. Too thin and too brittle they broke! So she made do with flames and acrobatics.

Come sunrise, the reinforcements came...

xxx

Pina Co Lada was shaking.

Everything went wrong, when she planted the men-in-green into the more vulnerable South Gate since it was breached before she thought they can handle it while they handle the other gates. But they attacked where they were, overwhelming them!

She was just glad that they managed to sleep and eat before all this.

That, and they came when they noticed!

However, the men in green can kill from afar with those black weapons they carry.

Is that magic?

Magic wherein small holes is enough to kill a person when shot?

Then there's Rory the Reaper. She swats away armies as if they're paper, splattering blood in her wake.

Lelei-dono causing explosions. Can she teach that to the empire?

Finally the second horrifying thing they have that's actually human. Rory didn't count as she's a demigoddess therefore not human.

To Pina, the men in green are terrifying who can pierce through thick shields and kill from afar, and toss black balls that explode.

The second terrifying thing was Tsunami, the adopted human child of Warrior Bunnies. She was a Fire Mage who can even fly, and burn anything with a touch! If told to, she can burn down villages, towns and cities all by herself.

However, the horror that outstripped her ranking of the 3rd Recon Team and Tsunami was the iron arks and pegasi that makes unusual sounds, and laid waste on the bandits and survivors.

Just what kind of enemy did the Empire cross?!


	4. Circumstances of Sawada Nana

Circumstances of Sawada Nana

Pina knew the words 'I thought,' and 'We thought,' are often presumptuous preludes to making mistakes while assuming confidence and superiority and excuses.

The first mistake of the Empire?

'Open a Gate to plunder the other side!'

Then when their armies are effortlessly defeated? 'We thought it'd be easy as we have massive armies and the latest armor!' WRONG! The other side has armored iron arks and pegasi that laid waste to hundreds of men, and deadly men-in-green capable of shooting deadly holes into you! Gained an ally in a Demigod, an Elf and two powerful Sages!

Then there's Italica. She thought they would attack Italica and defend it from the otherworlders, only to learn its bandits attacking, and they were all grossly outnumbered!

And when Pina assigned the men-in-green to the South Gate while they took west, hoping they'll get the worser deal, the full force attacked THEIR gate, not the south!

They were barely hanging on until they came to rescue them...with deadly force.

She realized just what kind of enemy they fucked with and now, in Formal Mansion, she faced them.

She felt utterly defeated even though they survived.

She knew who it was, who truly won, considering the townspeople thanked them, not her and her retinue.

She wondered if the Empire continued to cross them, the Empire would burn, their corn chamber opened and plundered and even she, an Imperial Princess would suffer the indignity of being a slave while the people meet and greet the JSDF with cheer.

She wondered if she'll have to do humiliating stuff just to save her people from her father's actions about the gate.

She was snapped out of her musings when she heard Hamilton speak.

'We'd like to request possession over the prisoners.'

'That's fine with us, we only need a couple people for Intel Gathering.' said Col. Kengun.

Col. Kengun as he was called by the JSDF. He was a stout-bodied soldier. He wore green as well, but his bearing was clearly different from a mere foot soldier.

His belly was fat, but from the wrinkles in his forehead, he was a grizzled veteran. The man's forthright, open attitude suggested he was confident in himself. That self-confidence must have been born of long experience, and Pina would kill to have that experience and self-assurance.

'However,' he wasn't done yet, '-we don't want to interfere with local customs, but at least, we want you to treat yours humanely.'

'Humanely? What's that?' Norma frowned. He nearly died if not for Lelei but he was smarting from a stab wound on his shoulder he won't be able to lift a sword for a while.

'He means that sure, you can either toss them in prison or labor for their crimes, but abusive and unfair treatment is out of the question. Treat them like you would normal servants who are content with their bosses.' Tsunami explained. 'If you do, that means no mutinous thoughts in the future and them less likely to stab an official in the back quite literally when they come for inspection. Try to imagine a scenario I spoke of if you treated prisoners nicely, in contrast to abused prisoners.'

The nobles exchanged looks and they clearly look blank. Clueless.

'Gee, you need to see the world more beyond your flashy mansions and palaces.' Tsunami deadpanned, making the nobles sputter.

'Now now Tsunami, don't make them overheat.' Itami chuckled.

'Its fine with us.' said Pina. What they asked of don't sound too hard...

'Then we'd like to clarify the conditions decided between two parties.'

And Hamilton took the contract from the butler, two copies made. One for Italica and one for the JSDF. She held it up and read it like a poem;

 _First, the JSDF shall pick three to five captives from here and take them back._  
 _These captives and all rights pertaining to them shall belong to the JSDF. In_  
 _addition, House Formal promises not to mistreat the captives._

 _Second, as thanks for the relief efforts of the JSDF, House Formal and Imperial_  
 _Princess Pina Co Lada will house and guarantee the safety of envoys from Japan._  
 _In addition, the number of envoys, living expenses and so on will be agreed upon_  
 _later, but House Formal and the Princess will pay the first 100 suwanis to the JSDF_  
 _with no strings attached._

 _Third, the JSDF and the refugees staying at Alnus will not be made to pay tolls,_  
 _income tax, currency exchange surcharges and various other taxes when trading_  
 _in the domain of House Formal._

 _Fourth, once the treaty goes into effect, the JSDF as led by Col. Kengun may not_  
 _touch the wealth, holdings or personnel of House Formal (with the exception of any_  
 _captives from the first point) and the citizens and must leave the domain of House_  
 _Formal immediately. However, small groups and the refugees living at Alnus will be_  
 _guaranteed free passage in the domain of House Formal for the purposes of_  
 _communicating with House Formal._

 _Fifth, the duration of this treaty is one year. If both parties do not object, it will_  
 _automatically renew itself._

 _Signed by_

 _Countess Myui Formal_  
 _Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada_

 _3rd day of Mist Month, 687 IR_

Pina stared at the terms in disbelief. "What's with this? Its as if they lost for us to get such excellent terms!" she thought as she signed her signature. "Is this really alright with the JSDF? Hamilton...you've proven to be surprisingly useful..."

The young Countess signed her name, and melted wax was poured on the two copies. Once it cooled enough, it was stamped with their signet rings.

'I wonder if we'll get to meet monster girls this time...' Kurata sighed from behind their senior officers.

'We might, after some trouble.' Tsunami blurted as if it came naturally to her. They wondered what the heck she meant by that, but her instincts are so uncanny bordering on creepy levels they all thought she can see the future, but she says she just follows gut feelings.

'Oh yes, Tsunami-chan, you may want to come with us so we'd go back faster.' said Kengun. 'Your mother arrived in Alnus from Tokyo.'

Tsunami's jaws dropped.

'WHAT?!'

xxx

Alnus, hours later...

Tsunami was nervous as they landed, but they got gossip that Itami's group ran into trouble with female knights.

That, and the 3rd Recon will have to sneak around at night to rescue Itami who willingly got left behind so they can hit the brakes.

Well, she DID say they'll run into trouble.

But in the meantime, Tsunami has to deal with the most awkward moment of her life. Her _mother_.

She had a lot to say about her family in the video after all and she said it with no regret because she let out all of her grief and resentment.

Meeting the people she spoke against is another story however.

'Can't I go back to Italica, damnit?' she grumbled mutinously.

'Out of the question kid.' said Kengun, patting her head. 'Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do and this is one of them.' he said. 'Your mother also dealt with counseling. You better go see the General.'

'Fiiiine...' Tsunami sighed before walking away.

'...awkward...' Lt. Youga gulped.

'Family issues are always complicated.' Kengun shook his head. 'Awkward with the mom, while she'll probably try to roast her dad. If I had a dad like that I woulda decked him too and tear him a new asshole.'

xxx

'General, I heard a certain news.' Tsunami griped after politely getting in, as in, knocking three times before she was allowed in.

'You heard correctly.' said Hazama, motioning for her to sit as the stiff, tense amazoness sat cross-legged on the chair. 'Your mother wants to work here if only as a cafeteria lady to be close to you on off-hours.' he said. 'The Counselor gave me her observations.'

'And?'

'Well...' Hazama took a big swig of coffee. 'Not even I can believe what I read on the paper but Ms. Aizawa swore on her many licenses that its what she found. She even videotaped her meetings with Nana-san, and consulted many other psychologists because she can't believe what she's seen and felt much less write it on paper and they saw and felt the same as she did. Something is very wrong with your mother because on some topics about her, her eyes...tend to go glassy...as if she's not at all there and speaks as if she's in a dream.' he said, looking disturbed. 'Aizawa-san had to come up with trick questions and wording things differently to avoid the glassy-eye episodes. When these episodes happen, she becomes selectively oblivious. Hypnotism was suspect.'

'What?!' Tsunami squawked. This, was the last thing she expected. Hypnotism for selective-obliviousness? Seriously?

'We really wonder what's going on, Tsunami-chan.' Hazama frowned. 'Your mother is compromised. Aizawa-san admitted to doing 'many shenanigans' just to be able to do her job to help your mother. However, when they got into the Gate...your mother went catatonic...and her eyes went glassy again. She recovered in our clinic here but...'

'But?'

'Aizawa-san tried asking questions and she no longer goes glassy-eyed on certain topics.' said Hazama grimly. 'She's cured by the Gate somehow. Or perhaps hypnosis doesn't exist in this world.'

'M-my god...' Tsunami choked out in disbelief. 'Who...who did that to her...?' she shook in disbelief...before boiling in anger at the inhumanity of it all.

Hazama scowled.

'That's what we want to know. And we suspect your father because the questions when she goes glassy-eyed involved your father's job, and incidents regarding you. When Aizawa-san spoke of your bullying issues, she goes glassy-eyed. When she spoke about your father, she has this picture-perfect image of him in a trance again she was almost waxing poetic. Yet when the video of your interview played, no such incidents back in Earth, yet here...'

'Something is wrong here.' Tsunami shook. 'Due to the conditions, it can only be him...and why.' her eyes bled orange in her anger. 'How's mom?'

'Well, we didn't tell her because we don't know how it'll affect her mental state so we all wisely did not say a thing.' Hazama sighed. 'But at least Aizawa got her point across, job successful she said Takahashi didn't get the toughest customer, she did, and filed for a month-long vacation because your mother spooked her she'd rather face a soldier on PTSD than your mother again.'

'Can't blame that one...at least, I know who to murder when we get back to Earth.' Tsunami growled before sighing. 'But still...I spent most of my life being resentful to mom...how do I approach this?'

'Well...the beginning is always the best.' said Hazama kindly. He knew Tsunami forgave her mother but reconciliation is a long way off. 'She wants to start over and wants to stay here as a cafeteria lady until the Gate closes. She's probably at the kitchens now so her off hours are after dinner since its not easy food prepping and cooking for several divisions.'

'Ain't that the truth and soldiers eat a lot since who knows when the next one is due to jobs.' Tsunami snorted as she got up. 'I have a lot to think about.'

'You do. Your mother's clear, how do you feel about yourself?'

'...long way to go.' Tsunami sighed, feeling utterly exhausted. 'I can feel it in my gut and these revelations just added more to my skeletons in my closet I can use a fucking drink.'

Hazama sputtered.

'Not on our watch! No underage drinking!'

'Fine! I just need a distraction! Don't you have a job for me to do that'll keep me distracted?' Tsunami almost whined.

'Well, go check on the Refugee Camp today since your tutor didn't come today because you were assigned to a mission.'

xxx

Refugee Camp...

Clad in her armor, she went to check on the community after flying downhill.

There's 19 people from Coda, then Tuka and Rory making it 21. Then plus two in Ramaha and Tevanu, sent by Tyuule to replace Tsunami incase her people decides to take her home for good once they're sure the Empire won't come through the Gate again.

Tsunami checked on the camp and her fellow amazons asking if there's anything of concern to be noted...before deciding to continue her lessons with Cato.

Well, magic was always, a good distraction.

Because she wasn't Cato's official apprentice as per rules of Rondel, she can only know the basics for now before she graduates and cannot learn his art like Lelei does because Lelei is already a Graduate, and became a Sage when she got a teacher. Then again, Tsunami has her own art anyway. Just that, she can't teach it out of fear that Fire will become a war weapon. She can't even teach them because there will always be temptation to pass on 'the arts' to keep it from dying.

The basics is that they learn Defensive and Protective Magics first before learning how to make their offensive.

In Rondel, while everyone uses the same defensive, protective and support techniques, they have to create their own offense.

Tsunami got it in reverse, knowing offense before defense.

xxx

That night, Italica...

'...didn't Tsunami say that Kurata will meet his types after a little trouble?' Rory commented as because the girls were asleep, they didn't know that Itami got dragged by a bunch of female Knights, given prisoner treatment and dragged to Italica so they had to rescue him...only to be treated and pampered by beastwomen!

'...she did.' Lelei blinked as when they came to his room, cue beastwomen. 'Her intuition is scary.'

'Fufu, too bad she can't stay long...she's bound to go home someday.' said Rory mournfully because Tsunami's abilities are wasted because it wouldn't be used so well when she goes home one day. 'Her ability would have been a great asset as an apostle.' she said as Kurata was introducing himself to a Leopardess.

It was an all-night tea party because the maids of House Formal were worried that the knights' attack on Itami would affect House Formal even though they saved Italica they worried for their young countess.

Well, this is this and that is that. House Formal isn't affected to their relief. Monster girls aside, they were lovely in their own way.

Just that, they did not expect Bozes to be sent to Itami as a bedwarmer in a bid to earn his forgiveness...


	5. Earth on the other hand

Earth on the other hand...

In Earth...

Many changes happened starting with DepEd regarding hiring of teachers.

Granted, this was years done too late but at least it started happening now.

They passed new laws that all teachers will undergo a yearly strictly-monitored interview about their year, and new applicants will be psychologically-tested if they're fit to do their jobs as teachers, especially young children. Backgrounds were investigated and many teachers fired, and some suspended.

The dismayed mayor of Namimori called a Hall Meeting of parents regarding Tsunami's case though she remained anonymous at first. He revealed that a child of Namimori was taken by the infamous gate four years ago while running away from their bullies as these bullies mercilessly hounded the child simply because 'they could' and asked them to strictly discipline their children as from now on, the DepEd will have zero-tolerance for bullying and their children will no longer be able to bully anyone any longer lest they have a certain number of incidents in their records that they will go to a Correctional Camp where their nasty attitudes will be squeezed out of them if their own parents are incapable of disciplining their own children.

Teachers were fired and replaced based on their psychological results in their interviews while those who take their job seriously keep their jobs.

Hibari Kyoya who uses violence as a form of discipline and to enforce his rule(and he who insisted that he come with his mom to hear), was unhappy that he can no longer bite people to death but he CAN drag them to detention can he?

He asked who was taken.

Namimori is his territory and anyone in it. And one went missing which he could not forgive.

'Who was taken, Mayor?' he had to hold back his anger.

'She was a student of Kisaragi Elementary School...Sawada Tsunami.' said the Mayor. 'Our police all thought that four years ago she was kidnapped by some shady criminals, only to learn years later she was in the Special Region. I will now play a video regarding the interview. The JSDF interviewed Tsunami-chan about her plight and then her life on the other side. Then they interviewed the Warrior Bunnies who knew of her.'

A video was played with an introduction.

 **This video is recorded without bias and**  
 **Special Effects.**

 **Our discovery of one of our own beyond**  
 **the Gate was shocking, and considering**  
 **her life here, she has to be rehabilitated**  
 **due to severe Skin Damage from too much**  
 **sun and her lifestyle as an Honorary Warrior**  
 **Bunny. We had trouble believing she was**  
 **Japanese until she spoke, and her long talk**  
 **with us begins here.**

The interview began. Part 1 was between Tsunami(who was in her armor, tribal paint and she looked AWFUL despite being clearly healthy. Her hair and skin were terrible.), and part 2 was between Delilah and the 3rd Recon Team(this one has subtitles because they were speaking local).

Much to the embarrassment of some parents, Tsunami named her bullies one by one and what exactly, they did to her just because they could and she spat out curses and promised revenge and she's very creative with what she'd love to do to them. Including arson and even evisceration(complete with a murderous face to match) to their horror that by the end of the film there was this:

 **Due to her built, pent-up resentment and anger,**  
 **the once weak girl bullied so terribly now has the**  
 **power for her revenge that she has to get a thorough**  
 **counseling for her anger and trauma before we can**  
 **safely let her go back to Earth and start Junior High**  
 **School. Parents, discipline your kids! NOW!**

'That's that. That last tidbit is meant for Namimori parents as this tape is given to me after which, I'll destroy it in front of you.' said the Mayor as a muscular man came out with a big hammer to take out the tape, and bash it to pieces, then poured gas on it and lit it up on the floor. 'To the names mentioned, you know whose parents you are.' he stated grimly. 'We can only hope that the JSDF's Therapists can get through to her but that's wishful thinking. Severely traumatized then raised by amazons? Awakened Fire Magic of all things? They think she gained magic because all citizens there are capable of magic and she's there for four years thus gained the ability to yet nobody from the JSDF gained any as they've only been there for four months as opposed to her four years.'

And it happens that Hibari's parents have a mafia connection.

His great-grandfather Hong Long-Feng or simply 'Fon' through his father who is the current Storm Arcobaleno. As much as his family wanted nothing to do with the Mafia/Triads and lived as civilians while possessing knowledge(Hibari Kyoya will only know once he's in Junior High because he was 'too strong'), Fon was still a welcome visitor and he learned of a Sky almost-marooned in the Special Region beyond the Gate, living as an amazoness.

When Fon heard the name Sawada, Fon took action because Sawada Tsunami was a Vongola by blood and since Vongola doesn't even know that their last heir got 'Kamikakushi' by the Gate, they effectively lost her not that he'd tell anything. If they can't even keep track of a little girl, they clearly can't even protect her and she had to do everything herself, rising to strength as an amazoness and a 'fire magician' unaware what her flames really are!

He had to run this by the Vindice as the entire JSDF and Namimori Residents knows Tsunami can use 'fire magic', oblivious of its true nature.

Even the Vindice were stunned. However...

'First they can't even protect their heirs and now this?' came the cold question. 'Vongola is clearly a dying bloodline but we'll see the girl for ourselves when she returns to Earth from the Gate if she'll be a decent donna to possess the blood-locked Vongola Sky Ring. They don't know the nature of her flames so no rules are broken, we can let this slide...for now. Keep an eye on Sawada Tsunami by hacking into the computers. We have no idea what will happen if the Pacifier crosses to the other world and keep us posted.'

'And I don't want to know the hard way.' Fon stated wryly. He'd rather hack!

So he did.

To the JSDF, Tsunami was their official mascot because for her age, she was a capable, and very well-trained assassin she only lacked experience that two bunnies were helping her get in training for that experience when before, she was asked to spar with their best martial artist in the force that she 'put up a fight for nearly half an hour' and the guy she fought _has a Ranger's Badge specializing in martial arts and guerrilla tactics_. For a kid of thirteen as Falmart Time was one year ahead of Earth's, that. was. amazing.

However, the JSDF wasn't using her for unsavory jobs. She was their FL Teacher, and filled them in on culture, religion, illnesses, species, and how the world works which was why they have to be careful(or be killed by Rory or worse, the Gate destroyed and be marooned forever). She was invaluable as an Informant as had Queen Tyuule when she sent her to Alnus in hopes of gaining the JSDF's help in killing the dragon so they can all go home instead of living in hiding and fear. Once she finished teaching them, she was their 'anchor' to humanity and helped her over her issues for free, and the tutoring paid for by the brass in which, she was grateful and is an active mercenary as she knows how the opposition operates and can function well as an agent, and was very competent she was effectively 'their colleague in all but actual rank'(but never allowed to drink booze as she wanted) but if she ever applies for the JSDF, she's an immediate shoo-in, no academy required!

Because she's famous in Japan's Government, it would be impossible for the Mafia to get her secretly when Timoteo di Vongola wants to retire as too many people in the brass knows Tsunami and goodness knows the JSDF(those in the other side) are fond of her.

There's even videos in the JSDF Website about the locals, and videos of the Special Region taken.

However, Fon found something disturbing...and a certain video that his great-grandson saw...and what the JSDF knows...

Well, just for kicks, the Vindice had Fon download the complete intel, so the Vindice can pay Timoteo a visit in glee that Tsunami is ineligible to be heiress due to their own negligence and her own circumstances, and what the military suspected of Iemitsu doing due to his wife's 'episodes'...

An incensed old Don called Iemitsu over and Bouche forced him 'to talk' with strong Mist Flames...

Iemitsu admitted to the Mist-Flame Hypnosis so Nana would never know and notice a thing about his real job...and when Timoteo played Tsunami's interview about how she felt about her family and how she sees her own father as a result of his actions to the blonde's horror, especially as the ninth generation and the Vindice of all people are witness to the video...and of Nana's Counseling Records and diagnosis.

Because Nana no longer had 'episodes' when passing through the Gate, the JSDF believed she was cured of her condition and did not tell the woman the nasty truth to protect her fragile mental state, and Nana was on a personal mission to reconcile with her long-lost daughter, getting work as a cafeteria lady and locked up the house...well...due to her counselor's recommendation, Nana planned on leaving Namimori for good as it was nothing but bad memories for her daughter and she may exact revenge in the worst ways possible Nana was looking for a new home as well and for them to have normal lives again. Since she can hardly call her husband, she'll leave the house as it is, but she can certainly get the furniture once they found an apartment.

That, and if Iemitsu was ever spotted, the JSDF will do all means to arrest him and ban him from his family to further disbelief.

'Iemitsu,' an exasperated Timoteo sputtered, 'Of all the stupid and unethical things to do and worse you don't give a damn about your own daughter?!'

'But nono-'

'NO BUTS!' Timoteo exploded, making his guardians and Iemitsu gulp. 'Once Nana-san and Tsunami-chan are back from the Gate, Vongola will have them protected in a more _ethical_ manner! Dios mio I can't even have an heiress and all my blood sons are killed, Xanxus may just get his wish to be Vongola Decimo, but Tsunami would be the one wearing the ring as its blood-locked! And despite the age gap she'd have to marry him if only to preserve the bloodline(much to Iemitsu's horror) as he has Secondo's blood in his veins, it'd be a suitable match to save Vongola from this clusterfuck!'

'It gets better.' said Fon as the famiglia looked at him. 'Tomorrow, Itami Youji, Tsunami-san, Lelei La Lalena, Rory Mercury and Tuka Luna Marceau will be speaking in an interview and that's going to be broadcast worldwide. I have seen the questions the diet intends to ask. She'll be asked to demonstrate her magic before the media and the whole world will know she's a Sky.'

'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' everyone in the room yelled.

'Get hacking!'

Tsunami is currently a civilian. And with Mists working for all famiglias, even the Vindice can imagine what they'd do to get ahold of her!

She is the last blood Vongola left and a female at that if Timoteo died from old age and Iemitsu only had one kid he didn't bother trying again because Nono had three sons...only for them all to die in shady circumstances thus only Tsunami was left.

She had to be protected(Vongola wants) and the program must change(the Vindice wants)!

'We're going to Japan.'

xxx

Elsewhere...

In the island called Isola del Giglio where the Giglio Nero Famiglia lived...

Aria pinched her nose.

Of all things to happen it had to be this!

To save the future, only Sawada Tsunami can save them all and free the Arcobaleno and she was the only one capable to. It was why she arranged for the deaths of Timoteo's sons with extremely careful, meticulous planning, and for Xanxus to 'learn by chance' of his true parentage to pave the way for Tsunami to become Vongola Decimo because only she and Yuni of the Future can save reality itself. _Why_ did the Gate have to happen?!

She barely has enough power to see far ahead as the rest of her flames was used up by the Pacifier and she herself doesn't have long left to live. In all futures, she would live only up to when her daughter is eight years old. Yuni is still within her belly...she foresaw her death she wondered if Yuni saw her life from start to finish as she had.

She just hoped the future stays the way she saw it or there's no hope for them all!

xxx

And so...back in the Gate...

An understanding was reached between Nana and Tsunami...of course, had her intuition on high thus she knows her mother wasn't bullshitting, and forgave her but those two years of grief can't be handwaved away by a 'sorry' or any form of it.

The days before Grade One began, will take a long while to be normal between them again and they knew it.

Tsunami is also not a kid anymore due to the way she carried herself.

Warrior Bunnies are raised as 'women and warriors of the community' and they have no idea what a childhood was since everyone and their grandmother was raised that way. They were taught how to be adults at day one of toddlerhood, and have no childhood to speak of to Nana's dismay as Tsunami talks like an 'adult woman'. She got that much from General Hazama that in a sense, she was like Rory, a demigoddess who was immortalized at age 13 yet acts like a matured woman and you don't have that attitude and air of one through acting. Its by experience.

Hazama said it was jarring to meet 13 years olds(physically in Rory's case) who don't act their age and act and carry themselves like grown women when his own daughter still acts like a brat at that age. Surprisingly, Tuka behaves like any human teenage girl would as she was a teenager by Fairy Elf standards she'd have to be 500 before immortality begins for her. She wasn't like Dark Elves who age 8 times slower than humans. Then there's Lelei. Lelei is generally an emotionless girl, with her face constantly fixed in an expressionless look. She is usually calm and silent among her friends and would always speak in a collected, very logical way in a toneless voice. Because she was a genius and wise to match, it was hard for her to get along with anyone who wasn't her 'mental age' and mostly hangs out with Tsunami or Rory and both hang out with Tuka or the bunnies or all of them together.

Tuka was mentally the youngest of them all, and in regards to age, Tsunami was the youngest.

And now, there was talk of Tsunami presenting herself to the Diet in an interview broadcast along with Lelei, Tuka and Rory.

Nana really wondered how will that go...her baby girl, surrounded by bureaucrats!

Some of whom, paid for her lessons and skin rehabilitation in return for educating everyone over here.

And so...

'Are you really wearing that back home?!' Nana cried as Tsunami wore her Winter Armor.

It covered more than the usual. The usual one was no more than a bustier-style, low-cut armor, something no better than a loincloth that hardly covered anything, and arm and leg armor pieces. Because of that, she was given black tights for modesty's sake because most of the men in the force, are fathers and no father wants to see a girl their daughter's age wearing underwear inappropriate for their age. They'd sooner blow their own brains off!

The Winter Armor has white cotton trousers, and white cotton cloak. Still low-cut, and Tsunami wore war paint on her chest and her face. Her swords behind her waist hidden in her cloak.

But that cloak, is no-good against the winter cold.

'Yup. I'm an amazon mom and its my pride.' Tsunami beamed before sighing. 'I'm enjoying it while I can because if I grow up, my armor won't fit me anymore and I'll have to use my gold stash just to pay the dwarves to make me a new one! I don't know what my size will be when my body grows into being 14.'

Nana moaned.

Tsunami was a year older than she should be because of this world and in Earth, she should be Grade 5 by now and SHOULD be 12 as it should in her freaking Birth Certificate...and her birthday passed by making her recently 14 as October of this world whizzed by.

No female wants to grow old too fast...into teens yes! Beyond 25 OH HELL NO! And her daughter's body is a year ahead!

And she's fine and dandy with it!


	6. The Diet Meeting

The Diet Meeting

The next morning...

'Itami, why do you have a some bruises and some scratches?' Tsunami exclaimed in disbelief as they met up by the base. Itami was in Winter Dress Uniform and he actually looks good if he actually fixed himself up.

'Its complicated.' said Itami with a strained smile as Tsunami fixed him up.

'Why do I have to wear such thick clothes in summer? It's hot...' Tuka pouted as she was uncomfortable in her knitted sweater, thicker pants and boots.

'Its cold in Earth right now.' Tsunami explained. 'Not to mention snowing! Even I'm wearing my winter armor!'

'That barely covers anything.' Tuka snorted as she retorted. If amazons had their way she thought, they'd be buck naked as they've all seen what bunnies wear for _casual clothes_. Stuff Tsunami's NOT allowed to wear in the military base and instead, given a female dress uniform shirt with a beret, a matching green schoolgirl skirt, socks and loafers. Tsunami tut-tutted.

'I'm a fire mage!' Tsunami winked. 'I can raise my body temperature and be a living hot water bottle for freezing souls! Lelei's outfit is OK for the season and Rory-sama's an immortal she's fine. Its you who's not so yes, you're wearing winter clothes.'

Tuka pouted.

'We're coming too!' Ramaha and Tevanu came, also in their winter armor. 'Well, just for proof that there's more tribes on the other side.'

'Jeez, don't they already have those ugly trolls and orcs in prison?' Tevanu complained. 'That's enough proof we exist!'

'The problem is they only know how to cause trouble and how to behave in captivity and nobody in Japan likes to see brutes. They like cute and beautiful.' said Rory wryly. 'They're not civilized. But they have to be back here soon and dropped elsewhere before they decide to be brutes again and cause a nuisance.'

'Right...'

'Kuri! Tomita! You're late!' Itami scolded.

Kuribayashi wore a cream knitted sweater under a black leather jacket, dark orange miniskirt and boots, and Tomita wore a black jacket, a green pullover and brown pants. They just got off from a free truck ride.

They came with a cloth wrap and ribbons, wrapping up Rory's halberd to her protest, but Kuribayashi slammed her protests because of Earth rules of 'no weapons in Japan'.

'Even the other girls don't carry their blades but at least they can still snap necks with their bare hands.' said Kuribayashi. 'And you're way, waaaaay stronger than them!'

'I can't leave a holy relic behind! That's a sacrilege of heinous levels!'

Rory was glad she had supporters in her worshipers at least.

'Oh yeah, Itami you're going to help me develop photos later!' said Tsunami cheerfully. 'And make copies! I borrowed Sasagawa's camera and a couple fresh rolls of film!'

'Right...'

And so, after getting through security systems...they're on the other side, faces frozen in shock.

To Tsunami's who's only ever in Namimori, never saw a single building her whole life.

But upon getting over shock, she rapidly began taking pictures...specifically of the princess, the blonde lady she's with, and A LOT of the background.

The other girls also can't help but gawk in disbelief.

Solid stone, perfectly-rectangle buildings that go up and for them they touch the sky.

Tsunami made it her duty to take as many photos as possible.

Eating out in a Gyuudon Restaurant(Tsunami never had Gyuudon before).

Buying Tuka a suit as the other girls refused to wear anything else...

Then finally, the Senate building as Tsunami was literally flying outside taking pictures on her fiery wings.

Deliberation begins as in a hotel, the Vongola with Fon are on pins and needles. Well, Fon managed to change the questions before printing. That, and the Vindice are right behind them!

'There she is...' Iemitsu gulped as there's his daughter, dressed in armor and her hair all Primo-class spiky. With her were older rabbit women in low-cut version of the armor and tribal paint. Then there's a platinum-haired girl with bright-green eyes in robes, an elf in a suit, and a goth-loli girl whose skirt should be illegal in Earth.

The screen showed 'DELIBERATION START: SAWADA TSUNAMI'

'Sawada-san, they say you're there for four years?' the questioner, Kouhara Mizuki asked her.

'Yes.' Tsunami nodded.

'Can you tell us of your life there?'

'Sure...' Tsunami revealed what the JSDF already knows. 'That's pretty much it.' she said. 'Hey, someone play a video of me sparring with my sisters.' she asked as a ready officer, a JSDF plant played a video...there was a video explanation first.

 **Stained-Combat Training**

 **This live combat utilizes jumbo-sized paintbrushes with**  
 **red paint in place of actual bladed weapons such as**  
 **daggers and short swords. This is to simulate slash damages.**

 **A thin line means its just a small wound. But if a wide line was**  
 **drawn, that represents the blade delivering a fatal deep cut that**  
 **WILL kill you. If a wide line is drawn, the trainee will learn to**  
 **move properly to avoid a fatal cut through getting better**  
 **timing or be killed in actual live combat with blades. A trainee  
only passes if she manages to deliver 100 'fatal lines' on her  
trainer with a referee as witness.**

'That's not a bad idea.' Fon commented. 'To think a fantasy-medieval culture thought of it, not us modern people...' he pouted.

'We definitely can use that to train bladed specialists.' Timoteo agreed.

The video followed. This time, Tsunami was in her actual usual armor with one of the older bunnies in just their casual outfits that definitely got several eyebrows raising.

The outfits aside, the idea of a teenager not even in junior high school moving like a seasoned killer shook a lot of viewers, because she grew up an amazon. The video lasted one minute.

'T-then, what do you feel about the Flame Dragon?' Kouhara shook from horror at the sight on TV. This girl she's talking to, is a trained killer!

'Oh boy that got our Queen evacuating our village.' Tsunami shuddered. 'We all live in the Northeastern Plains and its literally a prairie! Our village is like a sushi buffet table!' she snorted. 'We abandoned our home to take cover in the snowy mountains while I was sent to Alnus as an informant to both get their help to kill that thing, and track down that hellion. If its killed, we can all finally go home back to normal life again.' she said. 'Problem is, we don't know where it is and we're an enemy country its not like we can waltz in other countries' territories just to look for it, that will spark a war between Japan and the other Kingdoms that all we can do is wait for an opportunity. Somebody show the Empire's complete map and the places we can actually go and places Japan can't just waltz into.'

On live TV, a computerized map of Falmart was shown, as well as distance of many named places from Alnus Garrison. The portion of the map where the JSDF can go was blinking white, Italica being pointed as 'Japan's business ally' and the no-go zone was the bottom-half of the map, and Crety on the north which was blinking red with a black X. Knappnui Mountains and Snowy Unnamed Mountains was just labeled 'unexplored even by natives'.

'Er, a place on the north is in the red, why is that?'

'There's a plague outbreak of unknown reason over there.' Tsunami frowned. 'When I asked someone who came from there, he said only women are affected and that guy forbade me from going there. It starts with a fever, then trouble breathing and severe throat and chest pain going to extreme levels before dying from suffocation...then getting reanimated with a drive to infect more.' she said to the wide-eyed bureaucrats. 'Everyone in the base commented its like a zombie film they showed me Resident Evil but the one in Crety isn't like those zombies...the women's bodies never decayed...they stayed as is, but you can tell they're dead by their skin alone, their creepy 'dead-fish' eyes as well as the way they move. So Crety is an all-male village now and to this day nobody knows how it started.'

Rory twitched in her seat, muttering 'Hardy not doing her damn job'.

Next was the other bunnies...for whom Tsunami acted as interpreter(on TV were subtitles).

The bunnies were very popular in Twitter...for _rated_ reasons...Tsunami was also popular with her age group for her mature figure...and at home, Hibari will gladly go town-hopping just to fight the now powerful carnivore, she who was once a bullied, abused kid, is now a drool-worthy opponent.

Next was Itami...and he was prepared for the politically-motivated questions beforehand, but the questions asked were 'friendly' even Kouhara was surprised at her folder but had no choice but to ask it.

'I had to change the questions.' Fon admitted. 'Its basically a biased anti-JSDF question by the anti-JSDF officials making emphasis on Coda Village casualties by the Flame Dragon and their failure to keep the death toll low. Foolish questions though. Even I can imagine what a creature can do to fleeing refugees and a 12-man unit equipped with WWII relics...'

'That's bureaucrats for you.' said Visconti dryly.

After Itami were Lelei, Tuka, and lastly, Rory. Lelei was asked about the Coda Village incident(Tsunami prepared her beforehand), Tuka was asked what she was, how they work and how she ended up with the refugees, and Rory was asked if she was a rich kid ending up with them, only to learn _what she really is_...

The latter three girls, very fluent!

Tuka was also popular because she's a real elf, nevermind her age Lelei has this vulnerable beauty made more fantasy-like with her hair and eye color and Rory was like a doll in beauty and size...and an immortal demigoddess at that. The thing she's holding? The symbol made physical form of Emroy, a halberd only she can carry...and its heavy enough to make a very deep dent on the floor when she dropped it(she actually caused it with magic), yet she can effortlessly twirl that thing like a baton when she picked it up single-handedly.

Twitter went mad with many public tweets.

After the interview, they left the building while waiting for Tomita and Kuribayashi who bodyguarded the princess and her knight. However...

'Itami!' Tsunami warned as her intuition blared when Komakado approached. 'We have hostiles outside.' her words got the officers stiffening.

'How many?' Komakado asked her.

'Ten cars' worth.'

'I heard of that intuition of yours...' said Komakado, scratching his head. In the reports they got, her intuition is scarily accurate.

'Whatever route we're taking, we take the other way out.' Tsunami advised. 'They know our itinerary and our route.'

'Including the last one?!' Itami squawked incredulously.

'Including that.'

'Hot damn!' Itami face-palmed. They were supposed to take a nice soak in Hakone!

'However, there's a weak point we can exploit.' Tsunami narrowed her eyes. 'They can't do a thing in front of many, many witnesses. Let's exploit shopping districts and take a different car. That way, we can benefit in a win-win. But if they still force a confrontation...we can legally go wild, can we?' she grinned ferally as Ramaha, Tevanu and Rory grinned predatorily.

'Er, just don't make too much of a mess...' Itami winced and shuddered.

'Well, nothing we can do about that.' Komakado sighed. 'I'll arrange for a different car. Preferably one with a roof that can open incase of a shootout...hopefully not.'

Guns aside, they have a demigod, a fire magician, a magical girl and an elf for long-distance fighting...

xxx

And so, in Ginza...

They went shopping.

First were fancy dresses in boutiques that drove Pina and Bozes wild while Itami sent Hazama a method of paying back the JSDF that Pina agreed on.

They racked up an incredible bill worth ten 1 kg gold bars' worth of designer dresses and shoes! Purchases and bill to be sent to Ginza Garrison.

As for the commoner shoppers, to Harajuku it is.

Because Lelei, Tuka and Rory have jobs for the JSDF and they actually have Japanese money, they paid for their own shopping. Tsunami has her mother's Debit Card that has a lot of money as Nana hardly spent even 40% of it in four years. Ramaha and Tenavu however, had asked Itami that bills be sent to the Garrison as their actual money, was from the gemstone mines Tsunami found, and the JSDF would have to sell those gems to pay for theirs.

Lelei wanted to go to a bookstore after clothes shopping.

Shopping was chaotic, but it got the results they wanted; so many witnesses with cell phones out!

That night, was restaurant dining...in a very classy restaurant! It has a very traditional beauty to it.

'THIS IS A RESTAURANT?!' several jaws dropped.

'Yep.' said Itami. 'Because we were pressed for time earlier, we ate in a fast food restaurant. Here, we can have it classy and fancy with cuisine to match. This one serves Japanese authentic cuisine before foreign influence came in about a couple decades back.' he explained while painfully-aware how the restaurant is gawking at them, some even taking out phones.

'Wooow...I can only dream of this when I was a kid...' Tsunami squealed, starry-eyed. 'This is sooo cool!'

'I hope its good...' they all settled in a table for twelve, and ordered what they wanted. While the Japanese paid for their own food, Rory had to use magic to subtly steal a couple 10000 yen bills to pay for everyone else's since they ran out of money from overshopping.

After that, they rode in a different car Komakado arranged while dining because Itami needed to send his ex-wife...help. That, and they're all staying with her, not in a hotel arranged for them. Itami had to shop for groceries though.

'That's a lot of food.' Lelei commented as Itami loaded everything in the compartment.

'Well, this person we're going to tends to overshop to the point this one forgets to pay her bills and shop for food.' Itami deadpanned. 'So I'll have to talk to this one's landlord too.'

The one he's helping turned out to be his Ex-Wife(Komakado was the only one to know by the end of dinnertime and the rest found out when they got to the apartment).

'Oh, this is my Ex-Wife.' said Itami cheerfully, introducing Aoi Risa to them. Tsunami knew to start whispering translations to the bunnies.

'Ex...wife?' Tomita croaked as several jaws dropped.

'EHHHHHHH?!'

'Who's crazy enough to marry the captain?!' Kuribayashi burst out.

'Who're you calling crazy?!' Risa sputtered indignantly.

'Now that I look at her, I can totally see this pairing happening...!'

Kuribayashi and Tomita saw otaku paraphernalia in her room.

And so...

The girls explored Risa's room full of 'thin, flimsy books' full of ahem, yaoi doujinshi that got them squealing and blushing. In Tuka's case as she's into girls, she looked away. In Rory's case, she found it weird, being straight. Kuribayashi just favored resting when she could and Tomita peeking outside worriedly as Itami cooked dinner for Risa who was working...because she's on a deadline.

The girls all slept early, too tired.

Meanwhile, the mafia headed for Sankai Resort in Hakone where they would lay in wait.

They saw many JSDF Forces lying in wait as well.

'What the hell are those guys here for?!' Iemitsu sputtered as they spotted many disguised soldiers.

'Its to protect the 'guests' from the numerous intelligence agencies wanting a piece of the girls.' Fon quipped. 'You'll be shot as soon as you go in. Our talk with Tsunami-san will have to wait because they're clearly there for their pursuers.'

xxx

Next day...

'Yosh! Listen up everyone!' Itami called out during breakfast. 'We're going to spend the day playing around!'

Cue incredulous pauses.

'Er captain, its not the right time to be messing around...' Tomita said worriedly. They got tails after them that Tsunami detected with her spidey senses, they really can't afford this...

'Its always the right time!' Itami huffed before declaring in a determinator, serious pose saying, 'My motto is to eat, play, sleep, and anything else in between!'

His declaration got several jaws dropping as Rory was cracking up, laughing, calling it a 'Masterpiece!'

'Besides, anywhere we go is dangerous if we're alone so crowded places are far safer!'

'Hummm...the Amusement Park next then!' Tsunami chirped happily. 'Let's show them how we have fun! We did a lot of shopping yesterday so its about having fun next!'

'That's a great idea!'

'What's a yoo-en-chee(yuenchi=amusement park)?' Lelei piped up. She only studied words used a lot by their home world...

'Its hard to explain but you'll see!' Itami grinned, eyebrows wiggling.

And so...!

The girls found themselves in many various rides and playing games in stalls, winning prizes and Tsunami taking turns with Kuribayashi snapping photos. But on the Roller Coaster and other rides, Ramaha, Tevanu, Pina, Bozes, Tuka and Rory have to secure their hair first let they snag and painfully yank. Games and rides aside, prizes to be sent to the Garrison, they tasted every snack the park has to offer. Photos taken of course.

Twitter went nuts, saying, 'The Special Region Guests are in XXXX Park!' complete with stolen shots.

It was how the whole world knew where they were. Thus for the whole day, they were stalked by literally everyone and their grandmother.

'Ahhh that was fun!' Tuka squealed as they were all full and tired.

'Can't be helped, we literally tried everything.' said Lelei, still expressionless, but her cheeks were pink-tinged. For all her wisdom and intelligence, she's still a kid at heart.

'What's next?' Tevanu asked, ears twitching in anticipation.

'A soak in Hot Springs with complete groceries!' Itami grinned. 'I got someone get everything ready for us!'

On the meantime...Twitter was trending when there are some people lucky enough to get shots with the Guests at the amusement park.

 **I got a selfie with Ramaha-san! Her fur is so silky and soft!**

 **Are those jugs real?**

 **DAMN real! No porn star can have those god-made things even after a knife session!**

 **Tevanu-san's so friendly! She let my kids sit on her arms sideward!**

 **Tsunami-chan's fire magic is for real!(see video of her making glowing fire balls by clapping her hands, even making a balloon of fire and make it burst into harmless little glow balls)**

There's a video of Lelei levitating cars for the Tow-Away Services and the cars were on the No Parking and Tow-Away Zones outside the Amusement Park while Rory was lifting the cars as if they weighed nothing. Tuka was showing kids a neat trick with Wind magic...by using it clean up leaf litter and making it all go into a trash can!

xxx

Meanwhile...

Due to TV, the whole world can pretty much see everything.

However, the name Sawada caused intrigue in many circles...particularly the Vongola Alliance, considering who the External Advisor was!

And the kicker? She's on the other side for four years straight, a capable killer, and a skilled Flame User everyone thought was magic, but the Mafia Community would know better.

When they hacked the JSDF's database about the Special Region, boy did they find some juicy tidbits...that, and they heard Vongola Nono, Iemitsu and Guardians are in Japan...

In the meantime...

One Rokudo Mukuro was interested about this other world, so he thought of sneaking in with his retinue.

Good for avoiding Vindice anyhow.


	7. Hot Spring Attack

Hot Spring Attack

Hakone, Sankai Resort...

They got here after asking one of the colleagues to take back their mountainous pile of shopping back to base, and Risa's back to her apartment, with the party taking only money and spare clothes to change into.

'What is this place?' Ramaha wondered.

'Its a Hot Spring Resort.' said Tsunami. 'Its basically a classy hotel in traditional architecture with a large pool of hot water for relaxation.'

'Hot water?' the natives blinked.

'Comfort for physical and muscular soreness and stress, and it works for us.' said Kuribayashi. 'Our country and even foreign tourists love Hot Springs! But taicho can we really have this place all to ourselves?'

'A friend of mine owns it and reserved it weeks in advance for us when normally this place is jam-packed.' Itami grinned. 'So yes this place is all ours!'

'Waaai!' Kuribayashi and Tsunami cheered happily.

'Hey hey, I'm hearing a lot of footsteps.' Tevanu pointed out as two pairs of bunny ears perked up upon detecting what sound nobody else could not.

'Yeah.' Ever since we came we're hearing a lot of men.' said Ramaha.

'Man, I envy your incredible ears.' Itami chuckled weakly. 'Those are our bodyguard so nobody dares to think of doing anything funny to us while we have fun. Tsunami-chan, well?'

'We'll have one incredible moonlight...but at least until then we can enjoy ourselves.' her following sentence made them freeze because that usually means trouble.

The party froze. Pina and Bozes are affected by the sudden shift in atmosphere.

'That's good enough warning.' Itami gulped.

'I-is there something wrong?' Pina asked them.

'Tsunami's intuition is incredible, she's never wrong.' said Ramaha. 'If she feels something will happen it definitely will happen. She can even locate things by sheer gut alone despite not knowing what it is she sensed. Be it events or things we'd need in life or danger incoming. And there will be danger tonight...'

'Don't worry, our bodyguard will deal with it.' Itami reassured them. 'The point is to give you girls a good time.' he stated with a reassuring smile. 'So let's ignore the noobs and leave them to our trustworthy allies, they'll be out of our hair in no time flat! Let's go!'

'Yeees!'

And so...after choosing their rooms, Itami made the rice, sashimi and soft-boiled eggs, and Tsunami made Oden, pork steamed dumplings, and soup. Oden is comprised of boiled quail eggs, mushrooms, burdock, daikon, konbu, ganmodoki, hanpen, kabocha, and various fishcake products such as fake crab meat and such and Tsunami 'winged the soup', pouring whatever that initially worried Itami, only to learn later that its the best Oden he ever had.

But before a meal...(the Oden was left to simmer in a large pot) its bath time after a tough day!

'Uwaaaa!'

'Its a large pool of hot water!' Tuka cried in awe, her ears twitching rapidly.

'For real?! Is this for real?!' Ramaha squealed as she and Tevanu glomped each other in excitement.

'I-it my first time seeing such a large quantity of hot water...' Lelei gasped in bewilderment.

'I can't believe such a thing exists in this world!' Pina squealed in delight.

'P-Princess, this is another world...' Bozes spoke in weak reminder.

Amidst that excitement, Risa sighed in relief. 'B-bath after one week...' she whimpered feebly in relief and delight.

'Minna-san, before we go in the pool we should wash up first.' Tsunami reminded them. 'Because the pool is for relaxing purposes and people come and go to have their relaxing turns, its good manners to go in the pool clean!'

'OK!'

And so...

'Wow, its so frothy and white...' the bunnies were amazed by the soap. Tevanu gasped out.

'Yeah, smells better too. We never used soap all our lives huh?' Ramaha commented thoughtfully.

'No.' the Japanese sweatdropped.

For their soap and shampoo, they had to stop by a **Petshop** for bunny-friendly shampoo.

'Well, Soap isn't invented in that world yet.' said Tsunami. 'In this world, it took until the Industrial Revolution for its invention.'

'Industrial Revolution?' the otherworlders chorused.

'Yes. For medical techniques to go from primitive to ahem, beginner level, and Sages discovered how to make life comfortable. Culture changes too as well as manners. Food also improved. However, your world's development is compared to about...3000 years ago here I think. It might take just as much time or longer in that world.'

'Our techniques are...primitive?' Pina sputtered out. Lelei perked up too because Sages were the ones to research everything.

'Yeah, compared to us.' said Kuribayashi. 'Big changes happen as years go by and we're long dead by then.'

'Hooo...I'd love to see books about that.' Rory mused thoughtfully. 'I'll ask Itami to get me such books.'

When bathing was over, everyone was excited to get in!

'Hyaaaah!'

'Its all hot!'

'This feels really niiiice!'

'Wheee!'

xxx

'They seem to be enjoying themselves over there.' Bouche mused as they were listening through a bug they planted.

'Well, Hot Springs clearly didn't exist over there.' Fon chuckled.

xxx

'Tsunami-chan, your skin sure improves rapidly...compared to three months ago.' Kuribayashi commented.

'Yeah, I looked horrible back then...but now I'm better.' said Tsunami.

Three months ago, Tsuna has it real awful, and 'steps away' from Skin Cancer. If she didn't go to Alnus when the JSDF came...it would take 'quite the effort' and even then she'd live with the 'remains' for the rest of her life. But strangely, she recovered so fast, and admitted to cheating with magic after learning magic from Sage Cato. Without magic, its as Earth Doctors would expect and predicted by how she looked.

'What's with her skin?' Bozes asked Kuribayashi.

'Looks fine to me.' Pina pointed out as they looked at Tsunami's tanned skin. 'Just that, she's not white like everyone else.'

'Staying under the sun too long is bad. really bad for the skin.' Risa explained. 'Its why people look for shade when it gets too hot and bright. We don't like too much heat, and we don't like the blind-effect from too much brightness. Too much exposure will cause Sunburn, cause us wrinkles, sagging skin, and bad growths that require surgery to fix and even then you'll have to live with the remaining damage for the rest of your life and its uncomfortable.'

'I'll show you how I looked weeks ago. You wouldn't _think_ I was human.' Tsunami snorted. 'How I look now was thanks to magic. I used magic to force my body to absorb and utilize the medicine and skin-friendly diet I was given faster for my recovery. I forced the damaged bits to be 'shed off' by pushing it out as I regenerated new and healthy skin parts and had it take their place. Exhausting and I did it during my tutor sessions my tutor used to say I shed skin like a snake I had to tell him I'm using magic. In fact it took _this_ long for me to be _somewhat_ normal but I'm still tanned by standards when before I arrived to the northern plains with Rory-sama, I was a white as mom.'

'But life as an amazon kinda did a number on me since I took training seriously and that meant staying out a lot.' she said. 'In the northern plains, to work is to live. Someone does clothes, someone does food runs, someone works in the mines, someone gets water, someone does the laundry, someone does the forging of our weapons and armor, someone patches us up and someone teaches the kids. The jobs there are paid in food since we have no use for money. Only the kids get things free but come age 12, they start working too.'

'Yeah, I remember that you're white when I took you there.' Rory mused thoughtfully.

'Yeah. Bunnies have no such issue because their skin is protected with their fur but they'd have eye problems too if they look at the glaring sun too long.'

'Well, that's what humans get for having no fur aside from hair...' Tevanu shrugged.

'Well, I'm working on getting my whiteness back three months later since I'm not done regenerating yet.' Tsunami told them. 'My skin on my face, neck, shoulders, arms and legs not covered by our armor are so bad off. I'm only halfway done. Becoming beautiful white can wait a bit while longer.'

'Hummm...that bad under the sun for too long huh? I'd like to see those pictures.' Lelei frowned.

'You'd have trouble sleeping if you did. Heheh.' Tsunami grinned.

'Errr change of topic!' Tuka stammered weakly, looking to the others for a change of topic.

The topic changed to romance...and poor Bozes was in the spotlight...then the topic moved to Risa's amicable Divorce.

xxx

Dinner was warm and hearty.

'Wow! That's a lot of soup!' Tuka marveled at the steaming, piping hot soup.

'Soup is winter comfort food ladies.' said Tomita. 'Winter is not winter without delicious soups or we'll freeze.'

'Well, he makes a point.' said Tsunami. 'They're tasty so eat up!'

'Let's eat~!'

'Uwaaa!'

'What is this, this is the best Oden I ever had in my life!' Risa burst out as the Japanese swooned. The Oden was of such quality they can't buy anywhere! Its too delicious!

'Tsunami made it...she just put in random stuff earlier and it turned out to be great!' Itami exclaimed.

'...I don't remember what and how much I put in actually...' said Tsunami sheepishly. 'All I remember were the stuff I like because I was too busy putting typical Oden stuff _in_...'

'Kabocha's not an Oden ingredient...' Itami sweatdropped. "Oh well, its her own preference I guess."

'Whaaaat?!'

'No way!'

'Try to remember!'

Tsunami meeped at being ganged on.

'I'm trying I'm trying!'

xxx

After a hearty soup dinner, there's leftovers.

'Humm, there's enough left for a drinking session...' Kuribayashi noted as the men left to do the dishes. 'What do you guys say about having a drink?' she suggested. 'And Tsunami-chan you can't.' she added quickly.

'Hey! I've been drinking ale and wine every day you know! That's also alcoholic and 12 is adulthood age in the tribe!' Tsunami sputtered indignantly.

'You're an Earthling so follow earthling rules!'

'No way!'

xxx

'That's one problem we'll have to tackle it seems.' Timoteo twitched from the transmission.

'Ale is mild by standards that even children drink it when Water Purification wasn't invented yet.' said Visconti.

'I meant her considering herself a 'bunny' when she's not.' Timoteo grumbled. 'Granted, the skills she learned are beneficial but...she is to be boss, not a subordinate but considering the situation, I'll have to seriously bargain with the Vindice about that soon.'

'...ah...'

'She grew to hate humans because of her hometown and then there's the invasion in her tale.' said Coyote. 'The first humans to treat her kindly, were the JSDF.'

Iemitsu's phone rang.

'Now what?' he answered it. 'Lal? Hm...WHAT?!' he yelped in horror. 'You've...you've got to be kidding me?! Ah...ah...dios mio...' he moaned, doing a face-palm. 'Alright!'

'What's that?' Timoteo frowned.

'Social Media rears its ugly teeth...the Dons in the alliance wants to meet up with us as soon as possible!'

The Ninth Generation made a face.

This, was the last thing they need.

What could they have in store for them?

'What did Lal say?' Fon asked him.

''The Dons saw what's in the news AND what's in Twitter...they even hacked the JSDF Database!' Iemitsu choked out. 'They know what we know and...want to talk about it.'

'...fuck...' Timoteo swore.

Fon just looked amused as he wondered what drama will come out of this.

Thank goodness he's just a Freelancer in China and this, is not his problem at all. Nope, not at all. His job was universal mafia secrecy and his Arcobaleno jobs. Getting hired by groups is just a mere sideline and extra cash.

xxx

Italy...

'Ooh, what do you think Reborn?' 20 years old Dino asked his tutor who just finished reading what they hacked off and he's now following Twitter.

'Well, this is going to raise chaos and not in a good way for mostly Iemitsu.' Reborn snorted. 'For all Lal tells me how he talks about his family when its apparently, all lies. Iemitsu could hardly bother to even look at her.' Reborn scoffed. 'The truth was what his daughter speaks in how he acts at home, and his wife's issues. His daughter's too eager to use her amazon skills on the so-called 'freeloading bum', JSDF wants to arrest him to keep Nana away from him plus a Paternity Test because one says one thing another says another while preventing a murder in the surface world by a middle schooler...yup, the incoming meeting should be fun. Veeery fun.' he grinned. 'Potential security breach aside, his claims are in question now about his so-called Perfect Family. Pfft, no family's perfect.'

' **You're enjoying this a lot aren't you**?' Dino said wryly, giving his tutor an exasperated look.

'Of course. Misery of idiots is my sole source of entertainment. And since its an all-Don meeting, you're taking Leon with you so he can record the good stuff.'

Dino sweatdropped.

'You...'

xxx

Back at sankai...

Itami and Tomita twitched as Rory and Kuribayashi, both drunk dragged them in...and saw the girls drunk. Including the sole underaged girls in the room downing a bottle of scotch. Lelei is 15, Tsunami 13(12 in Earth records).

'...General is sooo going to kill us.' Tomita choked out.

'I concur.' Itami gulped as the drunk girls forced them to drink...

The rest, is history.

However, late at night...

Tsunami, Ramaha and Tevanu woke up to stealthy attempts at approaching. They exchanged murderous looks before going out in just their underwear, and their knives...

Cue the bamboozled forces of US, China and Russia as well as the watching JSDF Forces when three females in just underwear came out with mini versions of Kukris and running and jumping around in rapid speeds, slashing throats or slashing heads off in their wake...

'Wha-guhaa!'

'Gaaah!'

'Ughaak!'

'They're too fast! Shit!'

'No fair girls! How could you NOT invite ME?!' Rory whined, coming out herself and joined the murder fest.

The JSDF could only stare, dumbly.

'Er...now what?'

'No idea, stick to the job but make sure you don't hit any of the girls!'

'Really now, trying to sneak up on us is just dumb.' Ramaha grinned.

'Really, no match for us at night, humans are.' Tevanu tsk-ed.

'Er we can't go near Rory-sama for now...she just took in our kills.' Tsunami mused thoughtfully. 'She's still in frenzy-mode.' she said as she wrote a message in the air. WE CREMATE OR NOT? TURN FLASHLIGHTS ON FOR NO, BLINK TWICE FOR YES. on her other hand was a ready-made fireball.

She got multiple flashes of flashlights in the trees.

'Those are our guard?' Ramaha blinked at the flashing lights.

'Yeah, supporting us from the shadows unseen to avoid political backlash since they fired gunshots without hitting us somehow. That's the Special Forces for you.' Tsunami told them with a grin. 'If the countries of US, China and Russia throw a bitch fit about this, they can't accuse Japan without admitting they sent kidnappers to kidnap us. All they can do is sweep this mess under the rug.'

'That's true...'

xxx

'Shiiit...' Minister Kanou choked out as the Main Control Room stared dumbstruck.

Out of the guests, the Amazons sensed the invaders first and went nuts on them in just their underwear, modesty be damned and what's equally horrifying was how easy can a little girl learn how to murder without batting an eye, and even act like its **fun**!

'...how do we report this?' Colonel Ryuuzaki asked him, pale-faced. 'The Brass is NOT going to take kindly that Sawada-san _joined in_ in that _slaughter_...' he stated with a cringe. Seeing a 13 years old girl move like a seasoned killer on the Diet Meeting is bad enough, seeing her actually kill and bathe in blood in just her underwear was even worse. The girl got splashed in blood due to blood spurts as she cuts.

'Its a political clusterfuck of course we're not gonna add it if we can, but some things just can't be helped. We'll cover up what we can somehow and pretend the demigod and bunny girls did it!'

xxx

'Man what a night.' Rory sighed as they took a shower.

'Tsunami did say that we'll have an interesting moonlight...' said Ramaha.

'Understatement of the year.' Tevanu agreed. 'Now what?'

'We're OK for now, no need to go anywhere.' Tsunami chirped cheerfully. 'Man I got hungry, what a workout!'

And so...

'After all that you're eating?' Pina squeaked as the leftovers were reheated.

'We got hungry killing them all.' said Tevanu. 'In nighttime battles, we're the superior ones since the dark is as clear to us.'

'We're OK till morning?' Itami asked Tsunami.

'Yup, we're OK!' Tsunami chimed. 'Too bad I can't cremate them, the Special Forces guys said no by blinking their lights on at us.'

'Well, might as well take evidence in some other way.' Itami stood up. 'Kuri! Tomita, we're picking up their equipment!'

'Well, if she says we can sleep in we're fine then.' Risa sighed.

xxx

'...Itami sent me mail.' Kanou told Ryuuzaki.

'What'd he say?'

'He said she said no more idiots are coming. But we'll still have to do clean-up either way since those girls left quite a mess...and they're eating Oden.' Kanou deadpanned.

'Haa?'

Then he got a phone call from the Prime Minister...

xxx

Next morning...

'Ah, the bodies are gone.' Bozes mused thoughtfully as when they cleaned up, the corpses are gone, but bloodstains still remained.

'Yeah, Public Safety cleaned up while we're sleeping.' said Itami. 'But blood in a rocky garden will take an expert in doing so...'

'Their problem, not ours!' said Tsunami. 'Now what?'

'We go back home to the Gate of course! Our Earth Vacation is over!' Itami pointed out. 'Is our route troublesome?'

'Well, if we're back in Tokyo it WILL be...' Tsunami said sheepishly. 'The west won't give up so we'll need loads of witnesses again.'

'Ooh, I got an idea!' Risa chirped as she took out a tablet. 'If this works, we can mobilize a load of witnesses as needed! Twitter's a great friend at a time like this!'

'So what did you post online?' Itami asked as what Risa posted was:

Today at 14 O'clock at the Ginza Incident Memorial,  
Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau, Lelei la Lalena,  
Sawada Tsunami, Ramaha and Tevanu are supposed  
to offer flowers at the Memorial, then leave for the  
Special Area afterwards.

'Judging from the reaction of the airing of the Japanese Diet should work.' said Risa. 'They can't do anything surrounded by onlookers at all!'

'Niiice! But...where do we get the flowers?'


	8. Return Home

Return Home

After breakfast the next day, they left the resort at 9 am to make it in time for Risa's 'timed event'.

Tsunami has flowers alright, in the form of seeds, and Rory worked her Demigoddess Magic upon arrival at Ginza.

Tsunami practically announced their arrival with Lelei's help. Lelei conjured colorful fireworks and Tsunami made 'fire faeries' she could control at will.

The crowd went wild. Literally as they parted like the Red Sea to let their van through.

The girls prayed at the Memorial of the victims of the Ginza Incident.

After that, they went back to the world beyond the Gate...

But as they went close to the concrete dome...

Tsunami glanced to the left.

'...Tsunami?' Ramaha frowned.

'...come out.' Tsunami called out. 'Why are you here?' the guarding JSDF soldiers along with her group froze.

'What?!'

"But we didn't hear anything!" Ramaha and Tevanu choked.

'I'm afraid I cannot show myself.' There IS someone there! Just invisible! Its also a man. 'I am here to guard the gate. There is more of those interested in the gate beyond the CIA, CBP and MSS and they are forbidden to pass this point. I will not allow them entry. It is my job to catch them.'

'Alright...'

'I-its not a ghost, right?' one of the guards asked Tsunami nervously.

'Nope. Nice technology though.' Tsunami reassured him before looking back at 'invisible guy'. 'He's alright but Mister, I think you're gonna need Reinforcements three days from now.' Tsunami told the invisible man. 'If the Gate is damaged, half the JSDF will be marooned on the other side forever you know.'

'I'd do what she says, her gut's never failed us on the other side!' Itami shuddered at the mere idea of being trapped on the other side. That means no more doujinshi and anime!(skewed priorities much?)

'Hooo? How bad?'

'I'd recommend 90% of your force looking at all of Tokyo's airports and catching them all...' Tsunami chirped. 'I wouldn't want them here either.'

'Er shouldn't we let the government know or Public Safety?' Itami asked Tsunami.

'Nope. Nothing the Surface can do to the Underworld. Invisible guys have it all covered since pissing them off pays a very high price. Don't bother telling the government.'

The JSDF looked perturbed.

xxx

Vendicare...

'Hm? Its not your shift end yet.' said one Vindice when another 'flamed in' through a black flame portal.

'Actually, little Vongola says that three days from now in Tokyo, there will be Mafia attempts on getting to the other side and we'd need 90% of our forces to catch them all in the airports in Tokyo. We'll bag em' all there. Gut feeling she says and I had to translate as she has no idea of her lineage yet.'

'Seriously? What does the other world have that her Hyper Intuition might as well be a mutated trait of the Giglio Nero's Foresight?'

'Just after we made it clear its forbidden? Looks like unless they give us good answers, half our cells might be full.'

'Lord Bermuda's gonna be pissed...'

xxx

On the other side...

Some guys DID get through.

'Yeesh, these guys all live in medieval ages and stuff.' Joshima Ken griped as below Alnus Hill, he, Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa and Lancia were there, living among the people of various races in the Community. They all stole clothes that fit them to blend in and not get attention from the JSDF who come on their downtime, happily mingling with the locals.

'It cannot be helped, this place is fantasy-medieval and very behind the times. But I find this world fascinating and a breath of fresh air.' said Chikusa. 'More importantly, no mafia here.'

'I agree. Mukuro-san, how long are we gonna stay here?' Ken asked the pineapple-haired teenager.

'Well, think of it as a long-term vacation.' said Mukuro. 'We're getting way too much attention lately we better lie low for now. But when the JSDF says leave we leave. I have no intention of getting marooned here either.' he stated with narrowed eyes. 'Let's go travel now that we got clothes.'

And they left the Alnus Living Community on their own adventure.

Not long after that, Itami and his group just came back.

'We're back!'

'Welcome back Tsu-chan!' Nana chirped as every after mealtimes, she has two hours break before Food Prep again but thankfully she doesn't HAVE to wash the dishes. 'How's your day back in our world?'

'A lot happened! Shopping, the amusement park and the Hot Springs though we had an incident...'

'Incident?'

'China, America and Russia trying to kidnap us.'

'WHAT?!'

xxx

'That sums up our report, General.' said Itami as Hazama twitched.

Not only were they stalked by three foreign Intel Agencies but also an Underworld Society, euphemism for Mafia/Yakuza/Whatever Organized Crime groups took an interest in the Gate and there's a group trying to keep them away and Tsunami recommended 90% of their force to catch them in airports. Apparently they'll be successful, so 'don't bother telling the government'.

Really, fantasy clashing with modern really sucks sometimes. And these Underworld people have access to Invisibility Technology?!

'Oh, we got souvenirs too, the Techie guys might enjoy these and give us new models in no time flat stronger than these ones!' Itami grinned shamelessly as he and his two subordinates held up bags of guns.

Hazama raised his eyebrow before shrugging.

'Well, they're getting bored lately so dump those on them. Not our problem.'

xxx

Life in Alnus continued...

And a week after that, Pina wanted classes on Language Lessons so she and her Knights(and their servants) can understand Japanese and she got blown photos as big as a gate from the JSDF on Tsunami's behest and the noblewomen marveled at the 'incredible portraits and paintings'!

They weren't the only ones.

Warrior Bunnies flooded the Living Community an apartment just for them had to be built, and they came with a lot of gold and gems to pay for their housing so until then, they stay in tents and also joined the classes. Japan just got a hundred kilograms of gold from them, and about differing sizes of unpolished gems that are still in rocks! All that, just to build them a fully-furnished apartment!

Well, that got all males in the community excited, since Warrior Bunnies are reputedly beautiful with bodies to match, and the government was glad the bunnies paid for their apartment construction although they paid more than they should...then again, nobody cared in Japan, profit is profit, 'plus taxes'.

And Merchants coming in interested in Japanese Goods...it became a cycle until a community became a town. A fully-functional town...

Earthquake occurred one night but while the Japs are 'meh, just the usual', the locals were panicking and very scared!

Tsunami, not being in Japan for long, was among the terrified and cowered on her mother...and they got wind of an enslaved citizen in the capital that pissed the Japanese off into sending a bomb at the Senate, and for Tsunami to make a bonfire out of the building, a bonfire she designed to stay at the senate building, and never be put out, timing it with the explosion from Akusho.

Then Tsunami got a phone call from Itami days later.

/Tsunami-chan./

'What is it Itami-san? Need me for firepower?' Tsunami asked while freshening up after a workout to keep herself in shape.

/Yeah. I'll send you a long mail about the mission./ came the grim statement before moaning. /All I know is, your mom is sooo gonna kill me if she finds out!/

'Hooo? Now I'm interested.' Tsunami grinned.

Its a long mail about someone triggering Tuka's mental illness regarding her father's death. A Dark Elf willing to do all means necessary to get the JSDF to help her people out because they were dying and she was desperate. Because Tuka's condition got worse, Itami wanted to save her even if it meant getting barbecued! Reason for hiring her? Her firepower and she's still on a mission from her Queen...

'Well, ain't this interesting.' she grinned as she packed up for the trip tomorrow. She called her tutor saying 'I'm on a Mercenary Job again!'

xxx

Next morning...

'Tsu-chan, armor?' Nana gawked as instead of her uniform(Military Dress shirt and matching schoolgirl skirt).

'I got a job mama! I told my tutor so he's not coming!'

'Ehhh be careful dear!' Nana called out.

'Haaaai!'

(hours later, nobody **dared** to tell Nana her daughter went on an unauthorized dragon-chase though she's authorized by her Queen as she's still considered a tribeswoman. The JSDF feared no enemy but not even they would piss of a mother.)

xxx

'You know, I got the funny feeling that a big chill walked over the base, wonder why?' Tsunami wondered aloud.

Itami laughed weakly.

'Well, they know by now not to tell your mom you know.' said Itami. 'If she finds out we're all dead meat facing soldiers is preferable! Mothers are the scariest things in the world not even a King can say no to their moms!' he said sheepishly.

'Hooo?' Rory whistled.

'But still, you're the only JSDF to go out for that.' Tsunami quipped. 'Her majesty was so happy she even offered you a night with her for being so valiant and the only one brave enough to help our tribe out.'

'WHAT?!' Rory, Lelei and Tuka squawked.

Tyuule offering herself to Itami?!

Rory was burning jealous. Lelei was pissed because Itami is HER husband. Tuka's possessiveness grew and poor Itami gulped while driving.

'A night? With Warrior Bunny Queen Tyuule?' Yao blinked. She's seen many bunnies, and seen the Queen herself. Very white, and beautiful!

'Yeah. Being bedded by the queen herself is high-class privilege you know! Not many men can claim to be worthy of a bunny queen!' Tsunami chirped happily, not oblivious to the jealous atmosphere in the air as she was having way too much fun with this one. 'The queen will only let herself be touched by a strong, valiant man because in our tribe, strong man means strong seed, equals strong future bunnies, see?' she explained to Yao. 'I hope I find a good man in Earth too...wonder if there's anyone who can be worthy of an amazon like me too~! Kyahaa~!' she squealed giddily.

'I didn't know that!' Itami freaked out.

'Tyuule-sama told me when I told her about the job, she said she wanted to meet 'this Itami person'...assuming you do your job!'

'Ehhhh...' Itami wasn't even sure he'd come back alive...

xxx

Meanwhile, in ALC...

Having Warrior Bunnies sure is convenient...if you have hellish ears!

Persia the cat maid was in utter horrified shock and ranted shakily in fear about it that the rabbits caught her in no time flat, and took her to the base with the letter in question.

After some talking and Persia begging to spare the young Countess in exchange for her life...

'You haven't done anything yet Persia and you clearly don't want to do it for the sake of other tribes in town if the ladies vouched for you about it.' said General Hazama kindly, seeing the genuinely-terrified leopardess. 'Moreover its impossible for a _child_ to give such a morbid order so somebody made this letter, someone with access to Clan Formal's sealing signet stamp or stole the stamp in a bid to frame Clan Formal while making a patsy out of you...and we're gonna find out who.' he said with a threatening air about him. 'Framing a child, sacrificing a woman and access to a signet stamp...its somebody near the little lady or we got a really good thief.'

'T-thank you very much!' Persia bowed, face touching the floor before looking up. 'I don't think its Madam Kaine though...she raised the madam herself after the master and mistress' death and Madam Myui is a gentle child...and all of Italica are grateful to the JSDF there's no way we'd cross you not after you saved us!'

'Yeah...if not the Head Maid, who...?' the General scratched his head.

Needless to say, a party marched to Italica to get answers...Persia was let off, and she cried to her boyfriend and Kurata was glad she was OK. As in _Judicially OK_.

Hazama wanted a chat with the Bunny Queen...if not for the bunnies, Persia really would be forced to commit a crime thinking its orders from home and a little girl made to pay the price for her actions!

That did not sit well with the Special Region Troop.

xxx

Having a native who knows where Yao lives helps.

'I'm glad you know...I just wandered aimlessly for anyone who knows but I've had a string of bad luck.' Yao stammered weakly.

'Yeah, you're born under the Star of Misfortune alright...did your family tree piss off a deity and decided to make their descendants pay for that?' Tsunami snorted.

'Not that I know of...I've always been unlucky, especially with lovers.' Yao moped as they parked their jeep somewhere.

'Here we are...a canyon.' Itami whistled. 'Lordom Valley huh?'

'Yes...we used to live in Schwarz Forest but now...its hunting us there.' said Yao grimly.

'Haven't you guys thought of running?'

'Humans can run, we elves cannot.' said Yao. 'We cannot leave the forest we're used to living in. Traveling is OK though.' she chuckled. 'If you need a decoy well gladly do it.' she said with determination.

'Well, I'm not too sure about that...' Tsunami pointed out as Yao looked at her, hurt.

'Why? Do you doubt our abilities?!'

'Its not that. You're clearly a trained woman in being stab happy, arrow-sniping, the works.' Tsunami quipped as she looked at Yao up and down at her toned body. 'However, being hounded unforgivingly by a hungry dragon, going peek-a-boo, not sure if you'll be eaten in one gulp or roasted alive the next...' Yao balked. 'It created a stake of fear that stabbed deep in your hearts. Tuka alone created a fantasy world that's all in her head to deny the horrible reality her village was roasted and her father killed in front of her and she's been doing it for months as a coping mechanism to keep from going off the deep end.' unknown to Tsunami, her words caused Itami to wince. 'Just looking at it will paralyze your people in fear that no matter what plans are made, it'll go up in smoke before we can even do it.'

'She's right.' Itami agreed, seeing sense in that psychological analysis. 'I know you and your clansmen will be offended but its best to leave this to us after we're guided to its nest.' he said. 'When we first came here to this world...Tuka was the only survivor of Koan Forest. The whole village burned and what happened to her neighbors is up in the air. She survived because she either jumped into the well or somebody deliberately threw her down there to save her. What happened was instantaneous for them while you folks have been hounded for how long?'

'...months...' Yao croaked out. 'And I left two months ago to look for the men-in-green.'

'And we came here six months ago...that's even worse!' Itami shook his head. 'Tsunami's right. We'll have a serious talk with your tribesmen...after pacifying them with goods we purchased off Italica of course. Leave the talking to me and Rory with the elves. Lelei and Tsunami look over Tuka. She's not gonna be happy...'

'Yeah, she's gonna be mad we tricked her.' Rory quipped.

'We're all accomplices here.' said Lelei.

'No helping it! We'll deal with her anger together!' Rory laughed, smacking Itami's back.

'Ow!'

'Er Yao, now would be the time for you to help us?' Tsunami squeaked, pointing behind them as a lot of elves came out wielding arrows. 'And Itami-san, Lelei, Rory, things will suck real soon.' the named ones froze because that can only mean one thing...

'Eek! Wait, no!' Yao cried, waving her arms frantically. 'They are the specialists I brought back! No shooting!'

'T-they are?!'

'THEY ARE SO PUT THOSE AWAY!'

'NOW! LIZARD INCOMING!' Tsunami cried, going into HDWM(not that she knows what it was anyway).

'Take the lead Tsunami! Rory back her up! All elves jump down here now!' Itami hollered. 'It's here!'

'What/Huh?!' they gawked as Rory and Tsunami ran upwards, ready to attack...and its Tsunami's first time to see a real live dragon...she gulped, wide-eyed.

'Fuck, its bigger than in the stories!' Tsunami fired flame arrows at the eyes, making the dragon back away and Rory to bash it on the head.

'Run!' Rory yelled at the horrified elves that were frozen stiff, making Tsunami's theory even more solid as Itami got his Panzerfausts ready.

'Lelei get your magic ready as soon as its head is within our sight!' Itami instructed Lelei.

'Got it.'

Up above, Tsunami was making sure it can't fly by firing from above for Rory to hit it. When it had enough, it fled, and Itami fired at its wing joint when he had the clear, but hit its tail instead, goring it real good. It flew away, bleeding.

'T-they did it...'

'Good job Yao! You got us strong guys!' the elves cheered happily.

'Unfortunately, it ain't dead yet and it knows it still has food to come back to here.' Itami told them. 'We request that the elves evacuate and leave that thing to us. Use the forest as a shelter or some tunnels only you know of...and as a failsafe, cover yourselves in earth and other strong-smelling nature scents. If it can't smell you it won't find you. And we need to talk to your elders too.'

xxx

'W-where are we?' Tuka woke up in a fire-lit cavern.

'Lordom Valley, Yao's home. Or uh...temporary home.' said Tsunami carefully. 'There's a natural disaster in the Dark Elves' home so they had to wait it out a bit.'

'Oh...and why are we here? Aren't we going to a beach like father promised?'

'That can wait a bit. Its late.' said Lelei.


End file.
